The Gift
by Arhazivory
Summary: Hinata decides to give her cousin what she thinks will be the ‘perfect’ gift. Who knew the thought would balloon into so many difficulties? NaruHina and NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Gift

**Summary:** Hinata decides to give her cousin what she thinks will be the 'perfect' gift. (Pairings: Naruto U & Hinata H; Neji & TenTen). [My first Naruto fic so please let me know what you think

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Mishimoto does. I can only wish I owned the blue-eyed blonde.

**Chapter 1: The Decision**

Hinata was in a powerful position. Thirteen years ago if someone has told her that she would be one of the most influential kunoichi in Konohagakure, she would have blushed deep red and stuttered out 'no'. However life has a way of surprising a person and showing them that they can ascend above their own dreams and sit on top of the world.

Hinata woke up and in her customary way turned her eyes immediately to the Rokudaime Hokage, her husband…Uzumaki Naruto. As was her morning ritual, she studied his face and thought for the millionth time since they were married three years ago, that she was beyond lucky. Her most important dream was realized and the blonde haired 'not so much' hyperactive ninja beside her testified of her dream coming true. In addition to that Hinata was the leader of one of the most, if not the most prestigious clan in the entire village – the Hyuuga clan. She had proven to her father and the entire clan of Byakugan users that she was a very capable and powerful kunoichi, who was free to choose a blue-eyed blonde for a husband over a fellow Hyuuga. Naturally their marriage was met with opposition by the elders of the clan and if not for the encouragement of Naruto she may have been tempted to tell them all to go to hell and move into Naruto's apartment. She didn't…because despite her timid nature, she wanted the position if only to prove to everyone around her that she was not just a stuttering fool. She also wanted the position because for years she had wanted to give her cousin Neji a gift.

Hyuuga Neji, the genius of the clan. A man more powerful in battle than herself, and driven to succeed by a similar force – the need to prove to everyone that he was more than what others thought of him. Hinata cared deeply for her cousin. Their relationship had started out on the stands of hate and fear, but after the Chunin exams Neji was saved from inner darkness by the words of her husband and his entire attitude had slowly changed and now the two cousins were more like siblings. Hinata however was still plagued by a deep feeling of regret on her cousin's behalf; she regretted that he carried the cursed seal on his forehead and has always thought of how she could get rid of it. Everyone has told her it is impossible and even when mentioning it to Neji, he told her to not concern herself with his fate (damn, she hated that word) but her concern touched him. That just increased her need to get rid of it. They were shinobi, and possessed great talent in ninjutsu. _There must be some way! _

That morning Hinata came to a decision, she will get rid of that cursed mark and free her cousin from his makeshift prison. Even if no one has ever used it to subdue him (no one would dare since Hiashi had all but adopted him into the family), it was still there as a painful reminder.

"I'm going to do it!" she said forcefully, while slamming her small palm into her next hand.

"Do what?" a groggy voice said next to her. She gasped and stared down at her husband as his eyes slowly opened to reveal deep blue orbs staring back at her.

"Oh…sorry to wake you Naruto-kun," she replied somewhat shyly. No matter what, she still sometimes felt shy in his presence.

"It's okay." He raised his head and supported his weight on an elbow, while staring at her fully. His hair slightly fell in his eyes but before he could remove it, Hinata was already brushing the locks out of his face. He breathed deeply at her touch and grinned broadly. "So what _are _you going to do Hinata?"

"Umm…"

"Yes?"

"You may think me silly."

"You know me better than that."

"Yes…" she smiled, and then her expression turned serious. "Naruto-kun, I want to free Neji."

He didn't need to ask from what. "I see," was his reply as he looked thoughtful and sat up fully in bed. "That will be very difficult."

"I know" she replied. For a moment she lowered her gaze, but when her eyes were raised once more they held a steely determination that brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"You'll find a way."

"If it's one thing I've learnt from knowing you all these years Naruto is that there is always a way."

"I will help you in any way I can," he paused for a moment "but not now. I just realized that the sun is rising and I need to go to Suna for the official visit with Gaara…umm…Kazekage-sama." Hinata giggled at his correction. It was funny how diplomatic Naruto had to be since he was appointed Hokage almost a year ago. Almost all his nicknames and familiar phrases had to be dropped. The most difficult one was _not_ calling Rock Lee 'fuzzy-brows.'

"Are you laughing at me wife?!" Naruto demanded playfully.

"Yes Husband-kun. I only laugh because you are funny." She unsuccessfully tried to suppress another giggle.

"Fine…I'll give you something to laugh about." Her eyes opened wide at his threat.

"No…don't you dare." He slowly leaned closer. "Naruto, you know I'm not strong enough to withstand that."

"I very much know." Hinata scooted over further on the bed, but it was to no avail. In a matter of milliseconds she was being mercilessly tickled all over her sides and abdomen by Naruto. Her peals of laughter could've been heard all the way back to Suna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji was training. It was customary for him to rise before the sun and train before doing other duties. His ears suddenly picked up a shriek of laughter which caused him to pause in the middle of his sparring match with the wooden dummy. _Naruto is torturing Hinata-sama again. _He smiled slightly as he remembered an incident a week after they were married.

_Hyuuga Neji was training. In the middle of a rotation a sudden scream pierced the air. He looked towards the Hyuuga compound and jumped to action immediately. He was unfamiliar with the noise being made but he knew for certain it was Hinata-sama. In seconds he was bursting through the room she shared with her husband…Byakugan activated and ready to fight. _

_The sight that met him was a red faced Hinata laughing her head off while Naruto was doing something to her sides. They paused mid-laughter and looked towards the intruding Hyuuga. Naruto took in his stance, looked at his Byakugan and promptly started laughing. By that time other members had started to arrive and poor Hinata was blushing to no end while Naruto laughed his head off. _

"_Neji," he gasped out while still laughing, "what…are…you doing?"_

"_I heard a noise." Neji replied stoically._

"_You heard Hinata laugh."_

"_I was not aware Hinata-sama could be so vocal." _

_Naruto ignoring them turned and grinned at his blushing wife. "That's why I told you we should've moved to MY apartment." _

Neji thought about how embarrassed he was at that moment. Needless to say, everyone now knew what Hinata sounded like when she was laughing hysterically.

Neji was proud of his cousin and although he would not admit it to Naruto he was grateful to him for the positive change he effected in Hinata and for the change he caused in Neji's own life. He is certain that if he had not met Naruto in the Chunin exams, he would not have experienced life and happiness as he now did. He regretted all those years he spent hating Hinata when he could have been protecting her. He would always watch her from a distance because with Naruto next to her his task as protector was somewhat lessened. Although he felt in some ways saddened that Hinata had a new person to look out for her, he was glad that Naruto was the one. He smiled to himself again and resumed his training. The sun was rising and he had his own wife to get home to…that thought made him smile even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stood at the door with Naruto, adjusting his red and white robes for the third time. She smoothed down each side and made sure his hat was properly adjusted. As soon as she was finished adjusting his hat she stood back and surveyed her work. He still favoured orange and black, however his full black outfit only had three strips of orange down one pant leg and two somewhat broad orange strips on his shirt. His forehead protector was tied around his head and the hat almost covered all his locks. She watched as he took the hat off his head.

"I hate this hat."

"It goes with the territory."

"Yondaime, Baa-chan and Shodaime never wore it."

"I think you look cute." The hat was back on in a flash and Hinata smiled.

"How long will you be away."

"About a week." She lowered her head as her heart constricted with sadness.

"I know it's necessary Naruto-kun," she said softly, "but I hate it when you leave." He touched her cheek and raised her head so that their eyes met. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers and lightly kissed her. She sighed and reached her arm around his neck, pulling him more to her. She didn't want a light kiss goodbye. Naruto grinned against her lips and then kissed her deeply. He breathed in her lavender scent and caressed her lips with his own while thanking Kami that she belonged to him. After a moment they pulled away and just hugged.

"Be careful out there." She said

"I will be."

"Don't lose your head."

"I won't cause I happen to like it very much. Without it I won't be able to kiss you."

She blushed, "you know what I mean."

"I know."

They let go of each other, and Naruto noticed her glistening eyes.

"Hinata…don't cry, it'll only be a week."

"I know."

"And you'll be busy with that new decision of yours."

"Yes, by the time you get back, I'll know exactly how to do it."

"That's my girl."

An ANBU shinobi suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Hokage-sama," he said with his head bowed. "Preparations are ready. It is time to depart."

"Hai." He said. He took hold of Hinata's hands. "Remember Shikamaru will be in charge while I'm away and I know Neji will help you with anything you need. All I ask is that if you see Shikamaru looking like he's doing a better job than me…sabotage him somehow."

"Naruto-kun," she chided.

"Okay…fine fine. Don't sabotage my chief advisor." He kissed her cheek and with a flick of his tongue licked the salty tear he tasted. That action was almost the end of Hinata, as she suddenly wanted to block all the ANBU's chakra points, kidnap Naruto and drag him back to the bedroom. She closed her eyes to calm her racing heart then opened them to stare into Naruto's knowing and mischievous gaze.

"Naruto…kun." She choked out.

"I know dear," he winked. "I'll be back in a week." He gave her one last look and in a puff of smoke he and the ANBU had disappeared.

Hinata stood at the door and leaned against the post for support. One week. No Naruto for a week. No kisses for a week. No… _okay I'll stop there,_ she thought. She would fully occupy herself. It was time to work on her new project. She smiled as she pictured Neji without a curse mark on his forehead.

**TBC **

A/N: I enjoyed writing this first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it. It's nice that my little sister likes it, but I'd like to know what others think too. I'll give a slice of cake to each reviewer. I think this will be about 3 – 4 chapters, but that may depend on you (winks)


	2. The Research Part I

**Title:** The Gift

**Summary:** Hinata decides to give her cousin what she thinks will be the 'perfect' gift. (Pairings: Naruto U & Hinata H; Neji & TenTen).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Mishimoto does. If I owned Naruto, Sasori would've come to his senses after fighting with Chiyo-Baa-Sama & Sakura, and gone back to Suna to live happily ever after. Obviously…I don't own the series.

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews (_hands out slices of cake),_ especially the anonymous ones and also thanks to those who read but didn't drop a line. By the way, Naruto's group is 25 years old and naturally Neji & Co are one year ahead. Anyway…on with the long, difficult to write chapter of this story:

**Chapter 2: The Research (Part I)**

Hinata was frustrated. It had been three and a half days since Naruto left for Suna and she was closer to finding out how to fly than discovering how to break the cursed seal. All her 'youthful energy' (as Lee would say) had been completely drained and she now sat miserably at a table in the Konoha library, going through yet another book on chakra.

'_**Ninjas have a circulatory system to transport chakra. Instead of having veins and arteries, chakra is transported from certain pipes and passage ways…'**_

"Ugh…" Hinata grunted, "I'd be an idiot if I didn't know this by now. She turned to the other book, which more concerned her, the one simply entitled 'SEALS'.

'_**All sealing Jutsus use symbols; there are many symbols in each seal, and many sealing Jutsus consist of many different seals, so the number of symbols increases. All those symbols accumulate into major ones, and thus once the Jutsu is performed, only a few symbols are visible. Depending on the number of the visible symbols, a seal is considered either odd or even numbered. Blah Blah Blah.'**_

Hinata slammed the book shut. _This is getting me nowhere, _she thought fiercely. Then shook her head at how easily she was getting upset, it seemed like Naruto's impatience was starting to rub off on her.

"Hinata?"

She looked up to see who the voice belonged to, and found herself staring into the eyes of her former teammate.

"Kiba-kun!" she said happily, glad to see a face rather than words on an old book. Then it occurred to her exactly who she was talking to. "What are you doing in the library?"

Inuzuka Kiba smirked at her, "Am I too stupid to be in the library Hinata?"

"N…N…No no," she stuttered out, "that's not what I meant." Her head lowered a bit. "It's just that…umm…"

"It's okay Hinata," Kiba replied, still smirking, "I'm getting a book for Shikamaru, otherwise I wouldn't be in here. What're you doing? Is that a chakra book?"

"Umm…I'm doing medical research."

"Instead of reading a book you should talk to Sakura."

"She's always so busy," Hinata responded to his suggestion, "I considered it and went by to look for her but she wasn't home and that happened twice."

"Did you check the hospital?" Kiba asked thoughtfully.

"No…because if she's there it means she's working."

"Oh."

"Yeah…I know." Hinata sighed deeply and Kiba looked even more thoughtful. A loud bark and noisy protests from the front distracted the pair.

"Aww man," Kiba muttered, "I told Akamaru to wait outside. Hinata good luck with your search, I've got to grab that book and go before Akamaru or worse, Shikamaru gets upset."

Before Hinata could bid a proper good-bye he was gone. She sighed and turned to another book 'Medical Ninjutsu'. _Boredom will kill me before I remove that mark, _she thought unhappily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I wonder how Hinata is doing with her research, _Naruto thought to himself. He was in the middle of a meeting with Gaara and the Suna council but was finding it hard to concentrate. He couldn't help feeling disappointed in himself for not fulfilling the promise he made to Neji thirteen years ago.

"_**I don't know about this Hyuuga destiny of hatred or whatever…but if it's too much for you, then you don't have to do anything anymore. When I become Hokage…I'll change the Hyuuga." **_

_Yeah right, I haven't changed a thing, _he thought grimlyIn fact, he had been extremely busy with all matters concerning the village, plus unfinished paperwork left by Tsunade-Baa Chan.

"Hokage-sama?"

How was he supposed to find the time to change the Hyuuga? He felt like he didn't have enough time to even see Hinata…

"Hokage-sama?"

…much less change the Hyuuga clan. He didn't even know where to start!

"Hokage-sama!"

As his chief-advisor would say, this was a most troublesome affair, and Naruto was starting to dislike troublesome almost as much as he disliked having Shikamaru lazily stating obvious things to him.

A slap of sand to his head suddenly had Naruto blinking away his thoughts and looking into the unreadable face of Gaara. A glance around the table showed frustrated glares, except for a smirk from Kankuro.

"Hokage-sama," Gaara said, and being Gaara that's all he said.

"Kazekage-sama," Naruto said diplomatically, while trying to diffuse the redness of his face, "council members…gomen-nasi. Please continue." _I'd better pay attention to this meeting, _he thought while shoving thoughts of home aside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji was content. He had no mission to carry out and his training that morning had been fruitful (as usual). For the present he was lying on his back in bed, eyes closed and one hand rubbing his wife's swollen abdomen. _One month, _he thought to himself, _one month and I will have an heir. _The thought brought a small smile to his lips, one that did not go unnoticed by his wife.

"Neji, you are thinking of your heir again."

"He will be a strong capable shinobi."

"_She_ will be a kunoichi who will master weapons like her mother."

"He will excel in taijutsu," Neji continued, completely ignoring his wife's comment about the baby's gender, "and will master the Juuken (Gentle Fist) and Hakkeshou Kaiten (Divine Whirl) at an early age, even earlier than his father. His Byakugan will make him a formidable opponent."

"She may have my eyes."

"Ten-Ten," Neji stated. "I love your eyes. They are beautiful and reflect your great strength as a weapons mistress."

"But…?"

"She'll get my Byakugan." He stated simply.

"HA!" Ten-Ten barked out triumphantly, "You said _she._"

"I said 'he.'"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No Neji, you clearly said 'she.'"

"…"

"You're impossible." She said sulkily. He just smiled and continued to rub her abdomen.

"Neji?" she said after a moment

"Yes?"

Ten-Ten hesitated and sensing her sudden discomfort with whatever she was thinking, Neji sat up and looked down at her. He was surprised to see her eyes glistening with tears.

"What is the matter Ten-Ten?" He asked pointedly. His surprise grew as the tears escaped and started to flow down her cheeks. He said nothing though, knowing that she would not leave him in ignorance for long. He gave her a moment to compose herself while he gently brushed away her tears.

"I love Hinata," she said, "she's become a sister of my heart."

Neji waited. His heart constricted because he had a feeling what she would say next. He watched her hands as they reached up and pulled his shirt down roughly until their faces were only inches apart. He could almost hear her teeth grating and saw the fire that lit her eyes. He stared back at her and awaited her words.

"I swear Neji," she said while gripping his shirt even tighter, "if she puts that damn cursed seal mark on my baby's face, I will kill her with the sharpest kunai I have in my weapons stock, and I don't care if you're her protector…not even you can stop me, and not Rokudaime either!" She released her grip, but Neji stayed right where he was. He knew Ten-Ten, and had anticipated this conversation.

"It is his fate as the son of a branch member to wear the seal…"

"Nejiii…" He placed his two fingers over her lips while ignoring the sudden killing intent that flooded the room.

"But I cannot bring myself to accept that as his destiny." Removing his fingers he stared into her eyes, "and I believe Naruto to be a man who keeps his word."

"Naruto?" She blinked questioningly.

"He told me thirteen years ago, that he would change the Hyuuga way after he became Hokage."

"But the Hokage can't say what should be done within a clan."

"Uzumaki Naruto will find a way." Neji smirked a bit at her before adding, "and I really don't want you to kill Hinata."

He gave her a chaste kiss, and then settled himself back into bed. He had a strong feeling that Hinata and Naruto would do the impossible and prevent his son from becoming a bird in a cage.

"Our son will also master the Juuken Hou, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (Gentle Fist Style, divine sixty-four strikes) by the time he is 8 years old."

"That's impossible Neji."

"Hakke Hyaku Nijuu Hachi (divine 128 strikes) at 8 and a half years"

"You're becoming an idiot."

"His Byakugan…"

"Maybe…one of _her _eyes will be brown and the other whitish-lilac."

"…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was sleeping. In the library! She dreamt that she was a bird trapped in a cage. There was no way out and the bars were closing in on her. Her head suddenly felt heavy as the top of the cage was being lowered. She awoke with a start, the feeling of heaviness still lingered. Reaching up slowly, her hand made contact with a slimy mucous laden object on top of her head. In true Hinata-fashion, she fainted.

xxxxx

"Hinata." Her eyelids were heavy. _Damn I hate fainting, _she thought warily. Finally opening her eyes she stared into the eyes of a frog. _Damn that Naruto!_

"Uh…hello Gamikichi," she stuttered out. "Did Naruto send you?"

"Hai." He took a small scroll off his back and handed it to her. "That baka needs to stop treating me like a postboy."

"Thank you," she told him kindly, and watched as he waved good-bye before disappearing to whatever dimension he was from. She tentatively opened the scroll.

_Hey Hinata, _it started out and she could almost hear his voice, _I have been thinking of you a lot. So much in fact that I got sand-whipped by Gaara for not paying attention in a meeting. I need divine help to get through the other meetings later today. Anyway, I think you should visit Tsunade Baa-Chan and ask her help about what you should do. STOP thinking that she's too busy to talk to you. The only thing she's busy with is sake. _

_Also talk to ero-sennin, he is a master when it comes to seals, and the only thing you'd be distracting him from is peeping into bath houses. However I think what you really should do is to sneak into that old guy's room and steal the scroll. You know the old guy I'm talking bout. If you're afraid to sneak in ask Ino to send a mind bird or whatever the hell it's called in there for you. _

_Anyway I think I see Gaara's sand seeping into my room to drag me to the next meeting. I swear…Hinata he is scarier now than when he brought out Shukaku during the Chunin exams, promise me I'll never be THAT diplomatic. Anyway, I love you Wife-chan and I'll see you in a few days. _

Hinata grinned to herself. It was great hearing from Naruto and his letter had brightened her day. It had also brought something to light that she had thought of doing but never had the guts to carry it out. She had to go to him. After all, he was the chief advisor to the Hyuuga clan and was also the one responsible for passing down the Hyuuga Bunke Juinjutsu (Hyuuga Branch House Curse Seal Technique). Personally she detested him, and he detested her even more because she obviously showed distaste for the Bunke Juinjutsu. As current leader of the clan, she was yet to learn how to use the technique since she had no plans to carry it out on anyone. She wasn't going to sneak into his room though…she had a better idea, one that was much more direct. She was going to go straight to him and ask him how to remove it, but…it had to be done in a way that he wouldn't notice. She leaned back in her chair and thought out her idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hyuuga-sama?" Who was calling her? Hinata opened her eyes to see the librarian staring at her. "Hyuuga-sama, the library is closing soon." Hinata jumped up and looked around. She had fallen asleep while thinking.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It is 9 pm Hyuuga-sama." The librarian could only look surprised as the Hyuuga heir disappeared in a cloud of smoke. All she heard before the teleportation was 'kuso'.

xxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji met her at the gate of the compound. He slightly bowed his head.

"Hinata-sama." He said

"Neji nii-san," and before he could say anything else she rushed on, "I'm sorry if I worried you, I was in the library and lost track of time."

"I was only mildly curious," he stated, "you are no longer 12 years old."

She smiled at him, "Thank you nii-san. By the way if Hikurashi-san is still awake could you tell him that I wish to speak with him tomorrow."

Neji was surprised, if he had been anyone other than Neji his eyes might have expressed his shock.

"I will see to it," was all he said "good night Hinata-sama."

Hinata lightly kissed his cheek, "Good night Onii-san."

The kiss however could not ease the tightening of Neji's heart. _Does Hinata-sama wish to learn about the Bunke Juinjutsu? Why does she want to see him? No…she wouldn't do it. There has to be another reason. _But reason as he could, Neji could not stop the feeling of anxiety and dread even as he went to inquire if Hyuuga Hikurashi had retired for the night.

**TBC**

YOSH…I can't believe this chapter was so difficult to write. I enjoyed writing it though, and I hope everyone who reads will enjoy it too. Please review and I don't mind constructive criticisms…however my tender Hinata-like heart can't handle flames. I'll see you again in about a week with chapter 3, although I have school and two jobs…I'll manage (I hope).

Oh yes…all reviewers will get DNA modifications so they can perform ninjutsu (hehe).


	3. The Research Part II

**Title:** The Gift

**Summary:** Umm…I think you probably get the drift by now…after all, this _is_ the third chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Mishimoto does. If I did own Naruto, Orochimaru wouldn't wear that gay looking outfit when the newly-named Sannin fought the leader of the Fuuma clan. At least Jiraiya looked hot.

**A/N: **This chapter is the longest one yet, and I dedicate the first part to 'Demon of Konoha', who made a certain suggestion ;).

**Chapter 3: The Research (Part II)**

Naruto was laughing. He was laughing so hard that tears poured out of his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to steady his breathing, but it was to no avail, he just ended up giving himself a nosebleed. Finally after his cheeks could take no more, he leaned against the wall of the Kazekage tower with his hands behind his head and laughter glinting in his eyes. The Kazekage and Hokage were dressed similarly in black, and had discarded the formalities so they could relax and talk like what they really were – very good friends.

"It's not funny Naruto," Gaara said with a frown.

"Oh…so now I'm Naruto?" Naruto looked at him mischievously. "Whatever happened to Hokage-sama?"

"…"

"Whatever Gaara," the blonde said smugly, "just tell Matsuri I love her."

Gaara ignored him and stared out at the full moon. His frown deepened when he remembered the scolding he got from his wife an hour ago.

"_Gaara?!" _

_The Kazekage paused. He knew that voice well, and the inflection of her tone indicated that she was angry. This couldn't be good. Sabaku no Gaara feared no one, except maybe, just maybe, he feared his former student, now turned wife – Matsuri. He watched as she stormed into his office. Her brows were furrowed and she leveled a deadly glare at him. He matched her stare with the most nonchalant look he could muster despite the (very slight) thudding of his heart. _

"_Matsuri," He replied simply. Her glare heated up until it rivaled the hot Suna climate. Sabaku no Gaara internally winced._

"_How do we treat dignitaries?" she asked in a calm tone, which thankfully sounded more like the Matsuri he married. He was starting to think that she spent too much time around his over-independent sister. _

"_I don't understand what you mean my dear." Gaara replied. _

_Matsuri smiled sweetly and approached him. He was reminded of the calm before a storm – a big typhoon. She walked around to his desk, stooped until they were at eye level and took both his hands in hers. He couldn't ignore the feeling of pleasure that coursed through him at her touch. She looked into his eyes and smiled again. _Uh-oh, _Gaara thought. _

"_We don't sand-whip them dear," she said very softly. _

_Gaara inwardly winced and made plans to give Kankuro a funeral, complete with a Desert Coffin. _

_She continued, "Especially when they are one of our precious persons, who saved us from the darkness within our heart, rescued us from the Akatsuki and helped to bring us back to life."_

_Gaara winced outwardly. _

"_Do we sand-whip such dignitaries Gaara-sensei?" _

"_No." He actually managed to look chagrined._

"_Especially those that were instrumental in making a certain someone realize a certain girl who was standing before them," she paused and looked him straight in the eyes._

_He looked very chagrined at this point, and his brows furrowed deeply. _

"_Kazekage-sama," she addressed him differently this time and Gaara knew what was coming next, "please go and apologize to Naruto-kun."_

"…"

"_Now." And then she did something cruel. He knew he would suffer some consequences, but did not expect her to be so merciless. She leaned towards him and when her lips were so close that Gaara could already taste them, she blew softly between his parted lips and pulled away. His eyebrows furrowed yet more deeply as he watched her smirk, rise from her stooped position and leave the room. _

"Oi Gaara," Naruto's voice broke into his reverie, "stop dreaming…you can pick up where you both left off later."

"I hate you," and at that moment he really did. Sometimes he cursed the brotherly closeness between him and Naruto that drove him to tell the blonde almost everything. Their bonds went beyond brotherhood, formed only because of Gaara's previous Jinchuuriki's status and Naruto's current one. The only other person Gaara was so vocal with was his wife.

"Yeah…whatever," Naruto replied before closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"I'm not sorry though," Gaara said stoically, "you can't zone out in a council meeting. I know you're new at this Uzumaki but if it had been anywhere else, it would be a great insult, resulting in something more than a sand whip."

Naruto sighed and slid down to a sitting position, with his back still against the building and his head slightly lowered.

"I know," he replied "but…I've always been brash and undiplomatic. No wonder the Hyuugas hated me."

"How's Hinata?" Gaara asked at the mention of the prestigious clan. He purposely avoided bringing back memories of the fight his friend went through to marry the woman he was in love with. A fight, which pushed Naruto to demonstrate to Gaara that he should grab what was before him, before it went away.

"She's beautiful, really hot, amazing, diplomatic, cultured and smart." Gaara smiled at the light that danced in Naruto's eyes as he described his wife's attributes.

"Convey my greetings when next you meet," then he added, "She is a rare flower indeed. So much that you reject the Kazekage's invitation for an entire week's stay because you want to start the three days trip to Konoha in the morning."

Naruto only grinned at him. He hated being separated from Hinata for too long. It was a pain to even send her on missions, and he felt guilty that as Hokage, he purposely kept her off extended missions because his heart couldn't deal with the separation. He didn't mean to be impartial, but for the time-being he just wanted to drink in her scent and every curve of her face (and body of course). _Hinata – my beautiful Hinata, _he thought, _what are you doing right now? _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had just peeked out of the horizon and Hinata felt it's warmth before she opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched out all the uncomfortable kinks that had found there way into her body during the night. Her eyes opened and she stared at the sun's yellow rays, immediately reminding her of blonde hair. Shoving the creeping feelings of loneliness, she got out of bed and headed straight for the shower. It was a special day. She had three visits to make and she planned to make the most of each.

An hour later she stood before the apartment of Hyuuga Hikurashi. She wore a white and navy blue Hyuuga styled kimono, which managed to somehow bring out her shape instead of hiding it (like she really wanted). She had styled her hair into a bun, only letting out a few tendrils at the front to curtain her round face. She had appraised herself in the mirror, and was not too shy to notice that she looked quite good in her attire. _I wish Naruto-kun could give me his seal of approval, _she thought even as she felt the pangs of loneliness seeping into her heart. She breathed deeply and shoving the feelings aside, raised her hand and knocked on the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She _WHAT_?!" Ten-Ten screeched, a bit too loudly for Neji's ears, after all, her voice was already high-pitched.

"Ten-Ten," Neji said while rubbing his temple, "I think you startled the unborn Hyuuga."

She only glared at him and Neji felt like some of the air was sucked out of the room. _What is this power that females hold? _He wondered. They had sat down to have breakfast, (which due to Ten-Ten's cravings, was cup ramen yet again) and he had just finished telling her than Hinata-sama wanted to visit Hikurashi-sama.

"I'm sure the baby's ears are fine," she retorted. "Why is she going there anyway, what does she want to know?"

Neji chuckled, "maybe she's researching how to remove the damn thing."

"That's not even possible," his wife said dismissively, "there's no need for her to tell him that she's _NOT_ going to use it on someone else, so she wouldn't need to go there for that. So she must be going there to find out about how to do it."

"Not necessarily," Neji rebutted, "I don't know what Hinata-sama plans to do, but I won't assume the worst. Maybe she wants to talk to him about something else."

"Like what…floral arrangements?" Ten-Ten was extremely skeptical. "Get real Neji. The guy is old and so traditional that he speaks to no one. You're the one who told me that he only speaks when he is ready to pass on the knowledge of the Bunke Juinjutsu."

"It's not that he doesn't talk at all Ten-Ten," her husband responded, "he was quite vocal about Hinata-sama's marriage and the fact that she wanted to have two last names."

"Yes, but…"

"He was also upset when he found out that Hinata-sama doesn't like the Bunke Juinjutsu, which is why I won't assume the worst. She doesn't like it Ten-Ten." He said the last sentence quite forcibly and Ten-Ten's eyes softened.

"At first I doubted her," he continued, "and I spent last night in emotional agony. I felt like the old hatred was seeping back into my veins, and so for the sake of my own peace I had to put faith in the Hinata-sama I know, and not the warped leader of the Hyuuga clan that my imagination had conjectured."

Ten-Ten sighed and stared into her cup of tea, "You're right, of course."

"Thank you."

"It's just that, we were talking about it yesterday…" she paused and looked miserably at her cup, "and then today I hear this. I know what you're feeling Neji, and although it can only be the Bunke Juinjutsu that they'll discuss, I'll also put my faith in Hyuuga-Uzumaki Hinata that she'll not use the knowledge for evil."

Neji gently smiled at her and took one of her hands in his. "Thank you," he said again.

"Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"You still haven't told me what you think of our baby with two different eyes."

"…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata watched as the door swung slowly open to reveal Hyuuga Hikurashi, the most senior member of the Hyuuga clan. Lilac eyes met and Hinata was struck at the authorative air he held. His face was wrinkled with age, and he slightly stooped but his eyes held years of knowledge and on closer examination, Hinata felt that they held some amount of pain as well. He regarded her coolly, before slightly bowing at the waist.

"Hyuuga-sama," he said reverently.

Hinata also bowed to him, "Ohayo gozaimasu Hyuuga-sama," she replied.

He opened the door more fully to allow her access to his dwellings. Dwellings was too casual a word to call his dwelling. The mini-apartment was decorated with a lovely lilac and gold tapestry with large decorated pillows set strategically throughout the room. On the walls hung replicas of the twelve animals from which hand seals were made. The room exuded softness, strength without overpowering, _**this man was important**_. Hinata couldn't help but be impressed.

"Your place is very impressive Hikurashi-sama." She told him after surveying the entire room. She looked him directly in his eyes and noticed his questioning gaze.

"Thank you Hinata-sama," his response sounded conveyed boredom her ears. He directed her to a large pillow, indicating that she should sit, and as soon as she was seated, his next question met her ears. "What is the purpose of this visit?"

_Well he sure gets to the point, _she thought to herself, _but that's good. I need to let him know that I'm serious. _

"I have come to learn the principles of the Hyuuga Bunke Juinjutsu," she responded while looking directly into his eyes.

He raised one wrinkled eyebrow. "That surprises me Hinata-sama, to the point that I am inclined to not believe you."

"I can understand your feelings, because I have not hidden that the technique is something I do not wish to use."

"But you want to learn it now," Hikurashi stated, "I don't see why."

_Here's where my words count, _Hinata thought, _I have to play this right so I can get my answers. _"Hikurashi-sama," she said while pumping every hint of authority into her soft voice, "I may not wish to use it but I do not think I have a choice."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I am certain that not all leaders before me liked this idea of caging our brothers and sisters, however for the sake of order it is something that is necessary."

Hikurashi raised another eyebrow and regarded her suspiciously. "What brought this on?" he asked.

"Neji," was her simple reply.

"I had heard that he is expecting an heir."

Hinata hated herself for what she would say next, "I worry that his heir will exceed mine in abilities, thus I have decided that the Bunke Juinjutsu is necessary so he/she will know their place."

"Isn't that somewhat cold?" He asked her pointedly. "You love Neji like a brother, yet you are now jealous of his unborn heir?"

"I have not lost any love for Neji, but it is the Hyuuga way, and if I am a bit selfish in my ambitions…I apologize."

Hikurashi rose from his seated position and Hinata kept her eyes on him the entire time. He looked out the window and then looked back at her. She was taken aback by the sinister look in his eyes, and suddenly felt very nervous. _He doesn't believe me, _she thought, _I'm not capable of being as selfish as I'm pretending to be. _Her gaze did not waver despite the instability of her emotions. She also stood and looked him in his eyes.

"You really plan to use the Bunke Juinjutsu?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then I will teach it to you, and tell you its secrets."

Hinata sighed inwardly and outwardly bowed at him, "Thank you Hikurashi-sama."

She watched as he walked inside a room at the back and came out with a scroll. He then went to the door and after opening it called to a young Branch Member. Hinata was curious, and watched cautiously as Hikurashi-sama whispered softly to the member. She saw the man nod his head before disappearing.

"What was the purpose of that interaction?" she asked, and was disturbed when he turned and she saw the wrinkled smile on his face.

"I have asked the young man to summon Neji."

Her brows crinkled in confusion, "I'm not sure I understand."

"I only need him to take young Nana-chan to us." He replied, "she turns four today and will be instrumental in demonstrating how the seal is performed."

Hinata's stomach plunged and she fought hard to keep her expression unfazed. Things were taking a horrible turn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji had just finished breakfast and was planning to spend his day finishing the work on the baby's nursery. The knock at his door interrupted his routine.

"Neji-sama." Neji looked at the young man that addressed him. He personally hated it when other branch members addressed him so formally. He was not of the main house and did not want to be treated like he was. That immediately put him in a bad mood.

"Just calling me 'Neji' is fine," he said stiffly, "What is it that you need?"

"Hikurashi-sama wishes that you personally escort Hyuuga Nana to his dwelling so he can pass on to Hinata-sama the Bunke Juinjutsu technique."

Neji had no time to respond. There was a loud crash behind him and he turned to see his wife looking at him and the visitor, while ignoring the broken plate at her feet. Her face held an expression of horror and her hands were balled into fists. Neji turned back to the messenger with a grim look on his face.

"I shall go immediately," he responded grimly. "Ten-Ten…please be careful not to hurt yourself on the shards of glass." Without looking back at his wife lest she see beyond his expression to the terror within his heart, he stepped outside and closed the door behind him." He heard a kunai pierce the door and felt like it had pierced his heart instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata wanted to cry. She sat sipping tea and felt like the world was closing in on her. Can she sacrifice a child for her own selfish ambitions? Was she that confident in her abilities to break the seal that she could seal Nana-chan and trust herself to find a way to remove it at some point later. Her plan had gone horribly wrong. She only wanted to see the scroll so she could get the details of everything. It was good that she drank tea, because it gave her an excuse to keep her head lowered and her eyes away from Hikurashi as they waited patiently for the arrival of the next bird. Her heart felt like someone was squeezing it and her head ached from sheer anxiety.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Hinata almost spilled the entire tea. She felt, rather than saw, Hikurashi leave his position and approach the door. She heard the faint conversation between the council member and her cousin, but she would not allow herself to listen. She could not even bring herself to look at him, fearing her tears would show. _This is going horribly wrong, _she thought again. She heard the door close and then felt tiny arms wrap around her back.

"Hinata-sama," said the happy voice of a little girl. Hinata was well loved by the children within the clan, and that fact caused her heart to tighten even more. She turned her head and looked into the eyes of the little 'bird'.

"Ohayo Nana-chan," she said affectionately while smiling at the little girl.

"Ohayo Hinata-sama," she replied, "Are we going to play with Hikurashi-sama?"

"Yes dear," Hinata responded, "we'll be playing a little game." _Kami, Neji, Naruto, everyone…please forgive me, _she thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji was in shock. He felt dazed and very betrayed.

"She couldn't even look at me," he said through gritted teeth.

"Who couldn't look at you Neji-kun?" said a voice to his right. He was a little shocked to realize that he was so lost in thoughts that he didn't see Hanabi standing next to him. She looked very different from Hinata, and Neji quickly noticed yet again that her forehead was bare. By right, she should have received the seal, but in some way Hiashi had maneuvered out of it. Neji felt a familiar bitterness creep into his heart.

"What's wrong Neji-kun?" Hanabi asked worriedly.

He glared at her in a way she did not deserve and felt sick pleasure at seeing her recoil at his stare. All the bitterness that had made its way into his heart was heard in his voice.

"Your damn sister!" He spat out and then using the teleportation jutsu, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. He did not see the tears that sprang to Hanabi's eyes.

_Damn her, damn them, damn this Hyuuga clan, damn every-damn-thing. _Neji sprung from tree to tree as he tried to ease the frustration in his heart. He had gone far from the Hyuuga compound because at the moment, he could not bear to see any member of the clan. His mind kept going back to Hinata. Hinata, who sat on the expensive cushion and sipped tea, as he brought Nana-chan to her cage. He chided himself for thinking that his cousin could make a difference. He didn't know why he was feeling so bitter, but he was.

He landed on a tree and looked up at the birds in the sky. He felt a tear escape from his eye and at that moment was too frustrated to care that he was Hyuuga Neji who never cried. He felt another tear and lowered himself to a sitting position. With his head cradled in his hands, he thought of the expression on the parents of Nana as he went to retrieve her. The expression was one of acceptance and that annoyed the hell out of him. Why the hell did everyone accept it so casually, had they really steeled themselves against the protest of their hearts, hearts that wanted freedom.

"Why Hinata?" He dropped the formalities as he muttered to himself. Then his hands moved to cover his eyes as silent tears streamed down his face. "Why did you betray us?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Hinata was feeling sick to her stomach. She had gotten what she desired. She now possessed the knowledge.

"It's a pretty mark Hinata-sama," Nana said while showing Hinata the seal on her forehead.

"Yes it is," Hinata said softly.

"I hope mother and father like it, cause now I have one like them."

"Yes you do," was Hinata's soft reply. Hikurashi watched the exchange. He was shocked that Hinata had gone through with it. He definitely believed her now.

"It is time to go home Nana-chan," he said and escorted her to the door. The same young man from before was waiting and after being given orders to see the little girl home, he left.

"Can I keep the scroll Hikurashi-sama?" Hinata asked when he had re-entered the room, "I would like to study it for myself for a time."

"You are welcomed to it Hinata-sama," then he smirked at her a little, "I am glad that you have finally come to your senses."

"It was necessary," she replied coolly, while staring at him. "It was interesting though to realize that there is actually a precautionary measure in case a main household member is given the seal."

Hikurashi frowned a bit at that, "Yes…one never knows what might happen. However, we don't know if it would work. There are so many technicalities and it is only a theory."

"Again I thank you for today Hikurashi-sama," Hinata smiled at him. A part of her hated her actions for that day, but another part of her knew that the success she achieved would make everything alright in the end. She knew Neji would not understand right now, but she was doing it for him and all other Branch members. Now that she had attained the knowledge, her next two visits will allow her to execute her plan. Nana-chan had inspired her to succeed so she could make up for her actions of the day. Now more than ever her resolve had increased…._I will find a way._

Next stop….Jiraiya-sama.

**TBC**

**A/N**: Okay I know, I know…no one expected Hinata to go through with it…but hey, it's a means to an end right? I'm sorry for making the stoic Neji cry, but the guy is human after all. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this somewhat angsty chapter. Next chapter may have more angst, but the story is winding down. We've got 2 – 3 chapters left, before the epilogue, so I hope you all stay tuned. Anyone who reviews will get a biju to keep as a pet. ;)

See you in a week.

NB:

Ohayō gozaimasu. (_oh-hah-YOH go-zigh-moss_) - Good morning


	4. Interlude

**Title:** The Gift

**Summary:** If you don't know it by now…I can't help you (gomen-nasi).

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't own Naruto even if I tried. I couldn't even dream of inventing a doujutsu such as the Rin'negan (check latest manga), I'm already sick of the Sharingan.

**A/N: **Work was killing me but I'm back, I won't ramble….on with the longest chapter to date:

**Chapter 4: Interlude**

"Three days Hinata."

"Three days Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata asked, surprised that she was not going to get results immediately. She looked at him questioningly.

"Yes Hinata," he replied while looking deeply at the scroll he held. "It will take me about three days to really look into this technique and added to what you've told me about how to execute it, this will take much thought."

Hinata sighed and didn't try to hide her disappointment. In many ways Jiraiya was like her father-in-law and there was no need for pretense. "I suppose it's alright then," she responded, "There's someone else I need to visit."

"Oh?" he finally looked up from the scroll with a glint in his eyes, "one of your kunoichi friends?"

"No," Hinata responded pointedly, "Godaime."

"There's no need to talk to her." He chuckled at Hinata's surprised expression. "I'll talk to her."

"Ummm…"

"Hinata, you wouldn't know what to ask her because your knowledge of techniques is limited." His bluntness made her feel uneasy.

"Can I be with you when you meet her?"

"That won't be necessary either," he went back to studying the scroll. "In three days we three shall meet."

"But Jiraiya-sama, this is something I planned and I want to see how it is executed."

She did not like the fact that something she planned was being passed on to someone else. For most of her life she felt inadequate and was unable to execute missions on her own, and now for a very personal and important mission, she was being told that she was not necessary. She felt the tears of frustration as they began to make their way through her eyes. She was about to release them when she felt a large hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jiraiya towering above her and looking at her with what she called his 'fatherly' expression.

"Hinata," Jiraiya said softly, "It's not that you are unnecessary. I don't want you to think that. You can be assured that your role in this is the most crucial, because the execution of this technique all rests with you."

"But..."

"No 'buts'." He dropped his hand from her shoulder and picked up the scroll. "I know exactly what to ask Tsunade, we'll both meet with you…here…in three days."

_Three days, _Hinata thought as she exited Jiraiya's small apartment, _in three days I'll know exactly what to do, but why don't I feel happy or even satisfied? _

By the time she arrived at the Hyuuga grounds, Hinata was mentally exhausted. It had been a long, stressful day and she really wanted to sleep, pretend that the last 24 hours did not happen and try to force Nana's face from her mind. That was better said than done and when she looked up and saw Hanabi standing outside her door with a worrisome expression, Hinata felt like the day was going to get worse.

"I need to talk to you nee-san," Hanabi said pointedly.

"Come inside Hanabi."

As soon as the door closed Hanabi was in tears. Hinata was not surprised and simply opened her arms and allowed her only sister to walk into them. A few minutes passed before Hanabi released herself from her sister's embrace and stood back to look at her.

"Neji hates us again," Hanabi stated, and was surprised to see no reaction from the otherwise emotional, 'I wear my heart on my sleeves' Hinata.

"I know."

"What did you do?" Her tone held a hint of accusation.

"I applied the Hyuuga Bunke Juinjutsu to Nana-chan." Hinata turned away from her sister and closed her eyes. She was so tired. She felt detached from the world and felt really tired.

"I don't understand," Hanabi's voice was choked with emotion, "you said…you told me and Neji that it's something you would never do." She grabbed Hinata's shoulder and spun her around.

"Is this a henge?!" she shouted, "because the Hinata I know would never go back on a promise."

"I don't know who I am anymore," Hinata said softly, "because I still can't believe I did what I did." She opened her eyes and looked directly at her sister, and that's when Hanabi looked beyond the outer shell and saw the raw pain in Hinata's eyes.

Hanabi swallowed the lump in her throat and asked a most painful question, "Does Naruto know?"

Hinata closed her eyes and finally allowed the tears to leak out, "He does not, but I am sure he will hold no more love for me when he finds out."

Hanabi hugged her sister not knowing what words were adequate. She didn't know why Hinata did it, and really she should not be surprised that the leader of the Hyuuga clan used the technique. It was expected of all leaders. The problem was that…it was not expected of Hinata. She also knew her sister and knew that there must have been a good reason for her to use the technique, but she hoped the reason was good enough to explain to Naruto why his wife broke a promise that was maybe more important to him than anyone else. She prayed silently that the love they held for each other would withstand the upcoming waves of trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Three days later_

"Raaaaa-men!!!" a cheerful voice sung out, "Raamen, raamen, ramen!"

The ANBU ninja rolled his eyes behind his mask. Ever since the gates of Konoha came into view he had been subjected to the song entitled 'Raa-men' by upcoming artiste Uzumaki Naruto. He held great respect for his Hokage and would die to protect him, but right now he wished that the Rokudaime would sing in his head and not out loud, while wearing an incredibly goofy grin. It was completely embarrassing but thank Kami that the sun had not yet come out so no one was around to hear.

"Umm…Hokage-sama," the ninja started but paused when the Rokudaime turned to face him while salivating openly. Suddenly his thought left him.

"You want some ramen too huh?" Naruto asked while grinning. He licked his lips as he imagined Ichiraku ramen….barbequed pork and extra noodles. He was about to enquire of his aide what type of ramen he wanted when he spotted a familiar figure approaching from the gate.

"Oi," he shouted undiplomatically as his smile grew, "Nejiii!"

Neji was a few feet away, so Naruto picked up his pace and approached his cousin. He was about to say something else, but stopped when he saw Neji's expression. Naruto literally felt like the temperature had fallen by several degrees. He frowned slightly as Neji came within a feet of him, and deepened his frown when Neji bowed slightly.

"Hokage-sama."

"What's wrong Neji?" Naruto felt uneasy and got to the point. _He never calls me that! _Neji wore a look that was reminiscent of the Chuunin exams. Being Neji, there was always a coolness about him, however beyond that there was warmth that his friends could sense by just being in his presence. Naruto felt none of the 'Neji warmth', instead there was nothing but coldness.

"I have a mission to attend to," was Neji's respectful yet distant reply, "I bid you good day."

Naruto grabbed his arm, "Neji."

They stood shoulder to shoulder facing opposite directions, and Naruto looked out the corner of his eyes at the Hyuuga protégé. "What happened?"

Neji turned to look at him, "It's nothing that is your fault Naruto."

"I don't understand – _my _fault?"

"But although it isn't your fault," Neji continued without acknowledging what Naruto said, "I can't help but blame you for making a promise and giving false hope."

"Neji…"

"It's unfair to blame you and I'm sorry. I really should only blame myself for going against my own way and putting faith in someone else." Neji lightly shrugged off Naruto's hand.

"If I have done something Neji, please tell me what it is." Naruto turned around and looked at Neji's back as he started to walk away.

"It is not my place to tell." With that said Neji jumped into the trees and took off.

"Haseo," Naruto said to the ANBU at his side. "The atmosphere is uneasy and I feel a storm brewing. I must get home."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Haseo responded. He too felt that a storm was appearing…a personal storm seemed to be directed at his Hokage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nara Shikamaru yawned lazily. It was far too early for him to be awake, much less working. He yawned again as the door to the Hokage's office opened to reveal its true owner.

"Ohayo Kage Bunshin no Naruto," Shikamaru said lazily.

"How'd you figure?" Naruto said while walking slowly to the desk with a report on the Suna visit in his hand.

"Simple deduction," Shikamaru replied, "being Naruto you'd either be heading for ramen or heading for home. I rarely ever get the real deal."

"Hm," Naruto responded and his chief advisor felt suspicious. They had a similar conversation each time Naruto came back, and it had become something of a game for Shikamaru to figure out if the real Naruto was standing in the office or not. This morning was different; something was on Naruto's mind.

"What's wrong Naruto, did something go happen on the visit."

"No," Naruto said and moved to sit on the desk. "Something happened _here._"

_How could he know about that already? _Shikamaru thought to himself. _I found out about this only last night from Lee who had heard from Ten-Ten._

"I'm sure she had a good reason," Shikamaru said and looked down at the document before him. He really should have looked at Naruto's questioning expression before he moved on to his next statement. "Although she's Hinata, she must have had a good reason for applying the cursed seal to Hyuuga Nana."

"She did _WHAT_?!"

Shikamaru suddenly developed a headache; Naruto's voice was generally loud, but this was the loudest he'd ever heard it. He rubbed his temples and looked up at Naruto's shocked expression…_Crap…I miscalculated in thinking he knew. _

"Don't undo it Naruto." He said suddenly but Naruto didn't seem to hear him.

"She wouldn't…"

"If you undo the jutsu the real you will know and that would be _very_ troublesome," Shikamaru said a little louder, but Naruto was wrapped up in his world of unbelief.

"Just stay here until the you find out from her, then you can undo it."

Shikamaru considered Naruto and Hinata to be his closest friends but right now he thought it best that the husband heard from the wife what was done. When Naruto turned to look at him with teary eyes, Shikamaru felt even worse for his miscalculation.

"I'm sorry Naruto." The Kage Bunshin disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Oh shit_, was the only thought that crossed Shikamaru's mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around five minutes before Kage Bunshin Naruto met with Shikamaru, the real Naruto stood in front of his home and breathed deeply. He was glad to be home, but he was very uneasy about his meeting with Neji. He slowly opened the door and headed straight for the bedroom where he knew his wife would be. She was still sleeping which was a surprising because normally she would be awake at this hour and sitting in meditation before the mini altar in the corner of their room.

He walked towards the bed and looked at her sleeping form. She was restless. He could see her eyes moving rapidly beneath her lids as if she were having a bad dream. Naruto frowned as he noticed faint dark circles under her eyes indicating that she had not been sleeping well. This was not the first time he had been gone for an extended period of time and Hinata had never had any problems adjusting or sleeping. No…this was something else, and Naruto had a feeling it had to do with Neji and the decision she made before he left. He also had a gnawing suspicion that Neji was referring to the cursed seal when he spoke with him earlier. Perhaps, he was upset because Naruto still had not officially changed the Hyuuga way.

Pushing aside his thoughts, Naruto bent his head and kissed Hinata's forehead. Her eyes snapped openly immediately and she sat up swiftly in bed.

"Naruto?!" she forcefully whispered. Naruto didn't think his unease could grow anymore, but it did. He had never gotten such a reaction from Hinata.

"Hinata," he asked staring deeply into her eyes, "what happened while I was gone?"

"Happened?"

"Yes love," he asked more softly, "what happened? You look completely stressed out and I just saw Neji and he…"

"You saw Neji," she interrupted, "wh...wh…what did he say?"

Naruto's brows furrowed, "Absolutely nothing, which is why…"

"Oh well that's good," she interrupted again, "you must be hungry so I'll get you some breakfast…how does instant ramen sound." She had started to get out of bed, but Naruto stopped her with his hand on her upper arm.

"Hinata, I don't want breakfast," he said calmly, "I want to know what…"

Hinata was surprised when his grip on her arm tightened painfully and looked up to see a shocked expression in his eyes; she realized that for a moment he was so lost in thought, he did not notice his grip. She was even more surprised when he suddenly stepped back from her and she spotted his tears before he lowered his head so she could no longer see his eyes.

"I want to believe," he started and his voice was choked with emotion, "I really want to believe that…"

Hinata suddenly knew. She should not have deluded herself into thinking that she could keep him in ignorance until she figured everything out. He always used Kage Bunshin and so someone must have just told him what happened.

"…that you had a reason," Naruto continued.

"…"

"Hinata," He looked up and met her eyes and the pain she saw there was enough to drive her insane. She never wanted to hurt Naruto, nothing was worth hurting Naruto. Then again, nothing was worth hurting her cousin either…but she did.

"It went horribly wrong," was all she could say before collapsing back into bed with her eyes closed.

Naruto stayed where he was. He couldn't approach her. He loved Hinata and this was the first time she had ever done something to deeply hurt him. He had been hurt before…by the village, by his best friend and by her family, but Naruto never thought he would feel this searing pain in his heart by the one he loves the most. They had become one through marriage and what she did went against what he was fighting to do. They had come to an agreement, and breaking that agreement was equivalent to betraying his trust.

"When I left," Naruto said, "it was with the impression that you were going to do something to abolish the use if this technique."

"I know."

"I never for once thought you would _USE _the damn thing."

"I know," she said softly and cringed inwardly because she knew that he was truly angry with her.

"I don't think you do Hinata." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You betrayed my trust and judging from my encounter with Neji, you undid 13 years of good relations with your cousin too."

"I'm sorry."

Naruto inhaled deeply, trying to push down his hurt and anger, "That's the thing…I know you are, I _know_ you have _must _have a good reason," Hinata felt like she could hear his tears, "and I know that I should stay to hear your _very_ good reason."

Hinata swallowed, "Wh…where will you go?" She was surprised when he walked over and pressed his lips to her forehead. She wondered if this was goodbye. She had spent the last three days thinking that Naruto was going to leave her whether she was successful or not in undoing the seal. She closed her eyes and allowed herself the pleasure of feeling his lips on her forehead, while wishing he had kissed her lips instead.

"I need some time to think," Naruto said, suddenly feeling very tired. "I will hear your explanation later Hinata," He turned away from her and headed for the door, but paused before he reached it. "I don't want to talk to you when I'm angry because I don't want to say the wrong thing."

Hinata watched his retreating back before covering her eyes with her palms. _You were wrong Hanabi, _she thought in reference to a conversation she had with her sister the day before, _he is angry and I don't think he'll want to be with me anymore. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rock Lee was on a mission.

"_I have a mission for you Lee," Shikamaru said, "it's off the books but considered B class."_

"_YOSHHH…I will gladly take that mission Shiakamaru-sama."_

"_DON'T call me that!!!!" _

"_Gomen-nasi," Lee said sheepishly. "What do you wish me to do?"_

"_You know the current Hyuuga situation better than I do," Shikamaru watched Lee nod his head before continuing, "Naruto just found out about it." _

"_Oh my God," Lee said, "so soon. His youthful energy will definitely be affected."_

_Shikamaru looked at him like he had lost his mind, he couldn't believe Lee managed to fit youthful energy in at a time like this. "Find Naruto…that is your mission Lee."_

"_And then what?"_

"_The village needs a stable minded Hokage, at the moment Naruto is emotionally affected by his home situation. He needs to talk with someone before he does something stupid and ruins the best thing that's ever happened to him."_

"_Isn't that exaggerating Shikamaru-san?" Lee asked, "Naruto thinks the world of Hinata and almost gave up on trying to be Hokage so he could be with her."_

"_Yes…" Shikamaru pointed out, "but Naruto is also very emotional and has spent his entire life dealing with his hurt and pain by himself. When he left the office he looked like his best friend had just shoved a raikiri through his chest, except that in this case his best friend is also his wife. I don't know what he's feeling but if I were married and my wife did something to hurt me that deeply, I'll need an outlet to vent my frustration and having a friend is normally a good thing to have. Naruto can't go through life shouldering his burdens alone, and seeing that his burden-bearer is the reason for his hurt, he needs someone else."_

Lee at first wasn't completely sure why Shikamaru asked him to talk to Naruto, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that out of all the nine rookies back then Lee and Naruto had become close to being best friends over the years. Naturally, Shikamaru was even closer to Naruto but he couldn't just leave his position right now to council a friend…Konoha came first. Lee headed for Training Ground 7 while thinking of another friend who needed some help.

"_Ten-Ten," Lee shouted in alarm, "why do you train when you are so pregnant." He dodged a kunai as it flew by his head._

"_Leave me the hell alone Lee," Ten-Ten pointed out, "I'm sick of lying on my back, so I figured I'll practice while imagining that my target is the deceitful Hinata!" Her sentence was punctuated by a shuriken embedding itself into a post._

"_What has Hinata done?" Lee asked, completely surprised by the anger emanating from Ten-Ten and concerned that the baby will grow up angry and lacking joyous youthful energy. _

_The sounds of shuriken and kunai hitting their targets became even louder before Ten-Ten stopped for breath and turned to Lee with unshed tears in her eyes._

"_She did the worst."_

Lee had listened to the entire tale from Ten-Ten and felt pained that his two team-mates were being emotionally affected at such a crucial time when their child was to arrive in the world. He knew that the main reason Neji took a C class mission was so he could get away from the Hyuuga compound for a while. Ten-Ten understood his decision and agreed to let Lee take care of her while Neji was away for his two-day mission. Lee personally thought that Neji was just running away, and should face his problems, but he was not in his friend's shoes and therefore could not judge.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard grunts of frustration coming from Training Ground 7. He approached cautiously and watched as Naruto and his clones used taijutsu to battle each other. It was impressive to see. They were all dressed in full black and the techniques were flawless and indicated how much Naruto had grown since his days as a genin.

Lee watched as Naruto pulled two sword hilts from his waist, and Lee felt a twinge of excitement…this jutsu always left him in awe. Naruto stopped and faced his clones. His feet were slightly apart and his hands were crossed at the wrist in front of him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Lee watched as blue chakra swirled from the hilt of the swords and extended outwards like a mini typhoon. The moisture from the air slowly interacted with the wind and chakra, and Lee gazed in fascination as wind and moisture formed into a thin ice sheath still overflowing with chakra. In a matter of seconds the two sword hilts possessed blue blades in the shape of a scythe, and on seeing its completion Lee knew that the clones were done for.

Naruto smiled wickedly, and jumped high in the air. He placed his right hand on the head of one clone and used it to propel himself higher into the air. He watched amusedly as the clones started to jump for him. When he had achieved a good enough distance he flipped his body so that his feet were facing the sun and started his descent with the swords stretched out on either side. As he approached the clones that had started to move up towards him, he started to spin. To Lee it looked like a blue whirlwind came in contact with the clones before they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

One remaining clone rushed towards Naruto from behind a tree and although it was about four feet away, Naruto who had completed his descent by now, simply extended his hand and the clone disappeared. Lee knew that it was not magic, the blades were made of ice and appeared invisible; also because Naruto used elemental jutsu with his own chakra, he could extend the blades at will. It was even worse when the blades showed red and blue chakra, the opponents would not stand a chance. _No one wants to see red._ This was just one of the many techniques that made the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure one of the most respected and feared shinobi.

"What is it Lee?" Naruto asked suddenly, and Lee could hear the strain in his voice.

"Beautiful technique…the 'wind scythe'," Lee responded, "it truly fits your name…Uzumaki."

"You have commented on this jutsu before," Naruto released the technique and returned the empty hilts to his belt. "I don't think you came here because of that."

Lee looked at him, "Shikamaru sent me."

"Why?"

"He said your youthful energy was about to be destroyed." Lee struck his nice-guy pose and almost blinded Naruto with his smile.

Naruto chuckled grimly, "I don't think Shikamaru would use that term. It doesn't matter though…I'm fine." He picked up his jacket and was about to walk away.

"Don't lie to a friend Naruto and don't shut everyone out."

"Lee," Naruto replied without looking at him, "it is my problem; I'll think it through on my own." He started to walk away again

"No Naruto," Lee suddenly appeared in front of him, "your problems are our problems."

Naruto ignored him and continued walking, but his movements were stopped by Lee's hand on his shoulder.

"Let go Lee."

"No," Lee said stubbornly, "you hide behind a grinning mask all the time and try and help everyone else while dealing with your own problems. This is not the time for that façade. You _will _talk to me."

"And what if I don't want to talk?"

Lee looked at him and assumed a taijutsu stance, "Then you leave me no choice."

"I always liked fighting real people as opposed to my clones," Naruto dropped his jacket and stood with feet apart and arms up. "Come Lee, let me vent my frustration."

They charged at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later Naruto and Lee lay side by side on the grass.

"I….hate you Lee," Naruto said.

"You can't beat the one who taught you taijutsu Naruto-kun," Lee said patronizingly.

"If you had only allowed me to use ninjutsu…" Naruto sat up and looked at the sky for a few moments. "I just don't understand why Hinata would do something like that."

_Finally, _Lee thought, _he almost killed me but at least he's now talking. _"Did you ask her why?" He asked out loud.

"No."

"Then how would you know?"

"I couldn't do it then Lee," Naruto responded while staring off into the trees above. "Hinata is an extension of myself and what she did made me feel like she had taken out my heart and stomped on it."

"But is what she did so unexpected," Lee asked, "as the leader of the Hyuuga clan, shouldn't it be a surprise if she did not do it?"

Naruto looked at him, "It's Hinata."

"Maybe that's the problem Naruto."

"I don't understand."

"We all have this image of Hinata," Lee explained, "we can't fathom her doing a particular thing, yet we do things all the time that contradict our nature. As humans we make mistakes but I know for certain that no matter how big or small the mistake is Naruto, we all justify it in one way or another."

"Uh…"

"One moment, I'm not finished. You are at fault Naruto."

"Me?!"

"Yes," Lee looked at him accusingly, "you have made countless mistakes and misjudgments and I'm sure you wouldn't want me to remind you of them. Hinata has done something that is technically expected of her, and instead of talking to her, you run away to 'vent'. Nothing will come of that. In this regard, you are just like Neji…both of you are cowards who are afraid to face the situation at home."

Naruto hung his head as Lee continued, "You should not stay angry at your wife. Imagine what she is feeling. She feels the same way you do when you make a mistake, except that the person who should be telling her that it's alright has left her to deal with her troubles on her own. She probably believes you have left her for good."

"No…I would never..." Naruto said quickly.

"I know that and you know that, but does your wife know that."

Naruto got up and looked at the ground, "I am a fool."

"I won't disagree with you," Lee said.

"I have to go Lee."

"It would be odd if you stayed. I may be handsome but I know you prefer to look at Hinata."

Naruto chuckled, "You'll forever be weird fuzzy-brows but you're alright."

Lee opened his eyes but Naruto was already gone. He envied Naruto for being able to recover so quickly, Lee felt like a train wreck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sat on the floor in meditation. She was meeting Jiraiya and Tsunade in two hours and was eager to find out what they had discovered. Her resolve had not broken in light of all that had happened. She still believed she would undo the curse, but she wondered now if it was worth Naruto's love. She had never loved anyone else, and she still could not believe that he had chosen her above all the other beautiful, capable kunoichi. She felt tears on her cheeks again as she thought of Naruto's smile, his embrace and his kisses.

"I know he hates me Kami-sama," she prayed aloud, "but I love him so much."

"That's good to hear."

Hinata's heart leaped into her throat and she spun around to see Naruto standing at the door looking at her. His expression was tender and Hinata felt her heart hoping that her eyes were not playing tricks on her. He moved slowly into the room and knelt beside her. She closed her eyes as he took her hand in his, lightly rubbing his thumb across her knuckles and giving her a sensation of comfort and longing.

"I love her too Kami-sama," he said softly, "and I'm sorry that I would cause the wife you've given me, to even think that what I feel for her is not love."

He opened his eyes and Hinata got lost in his blue gaze. She always felt like she was looking into the deep ocean when he stared at her, and as she looked back at him she felt herself getting lost into the blue to the point where the last three days did not happen.

"I'm sorry I was such a fool Hinata," he said softly not removing his eyes from hers.

"But you were right because…"

"No," he said sharply, "I wasn't right. I should've stayed and listened to you. Can you forgive me?"

Hinata felt tears again, "I never thought you did something wrong Naruto. I was the one who betrayed your trust, so it is I who am sorry."

"I forgive you Hinata, and I'm ready to hear your reason now." Naruto stood up and pulled her with him. He wrapped his arms around her and Hinata really did feel like there were no longer any problems.

"I will tell you everything Naruto and then you can go with me to meet Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama a little later."

Hinata realized then that Naruto was her strength. She suddenly felt that all would be better while wrapped in his embrace. The last three days were filled with self-loathe and depression. She truly hated herself and could not even look in the mirror. In the midst of that torture, she did not have anyone to embrace her in the way she really needed. Although Hanabi was there, the comfort was not the same, Hinata had longed for Naruto's touch and now that his strength flowed into her once more, she felt like she could move mountains. She didn't care if she was dependent; as long as she had him to stand beside her she would be just fine. When his lips suddenly took hold of hers, Hinata really did feel like she was truly home.

Naruto, for his part, was just really glad that Lee came along when he did and talked some sense into him. There was much to discuss with his wife, but for the moment he was content with just losing himself in the taste of her lips and feel of her body as he held her close.

**TBC**

**A/N **

Wow….that was so freaking long. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. It had been simmering in my mind for a long time, and I'm glad I could finally get it out. I had originally called this chapter 'The Execution', but then I realized that the feelings of the characters had to properly pan out. I couldn't decide on Naruto's reaction either, but that part literally wrote itself.

For those who were disappointed with Hinata from chapter 3, I hope this chapter brings some closure. For chapter 5, I'll show a little more of Ten-Ten. By the way, I'll be finishing in 2 chapters (plus an epilogue). I can't say the next one will be up in a week…I'll try – but no promises. The next 2 chapters will be long as well.

Anyway….please review and let me know what if you liked this chapter, and what you thought of Naruto's jutsu. I'll give you a PSP if you do. 

Ja-ne (see you later)


	5. The Execution Part I

**Title: **The Gift

**Summary:** LOL…Guess.

**Disclaimer:** Right now I own a cold baked potato from Wendy's…that's about it.

**A/N:**It's been a long time coming…gomen-nasi…[My spellings may look different to Americans, but in my country we use the Queen's English 

**Chapter 5: The Execution (Part I)**

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"I'm sorry Hinata, but at this stage…it doesn't really matter if you think it's a good idea or not." Naruto saw her wince and felt slightly bad for being so blunt. However, although they had a lengthy discussion and he could understand her reasons for applying the seal, he wasn't going to lie and say that he was okay with her decision. This one would take some time for him to deal with.

Hinata sighed, "Well I suppose you're right." She stared tentatively at the wooden door before them; the entrance to a confrontation she desperately wanted to avoid. "I'm just not ready to face kunais, shurikens and katanas."

"Yeah…," Naruto drew his hand across his face in a wary gesture, "well, that's what the kaiten is for I guess." He extended his hand and was ready to knock on the door, but was stopped by Hinata's smaller hand on his arm. He turned to look at her.

"I just need a minute Naruto," she said while looking directly into his eyes, "…please."

He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, while turning his body fully towards her. He then kissed her forehead in a gesture his wife had grown to appreciate. For some reason, the simple action made her feel cherished and not childish as some may opt to believe.

"Hinata," Naruto let out a wary sigh, "we have about twenty-five minutes before meeting with ero-se…uh…Jiraiya and _Tsunade-sama_, so we don't have a minute."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hinata questioned.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Hinata replied. She watched him smile as he turned towards the door again and knocked. He didn't need to say anything else; his smile told her that he was sure his suggestion was a good one. _Hmm...he also thinks that ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner is a great idea, _Hinata thought, but quickly shoved it aside before she started doubting again. They waited for a few seconds but there was no response. Naruto frowned and knocked again.

"Well…" Hinata said more cheerfully than was necessary, "I guess she's out. Let's go Naruto." She was properly ignored as Naruto turned the lock and pushed the door open.

"Yeah," with one hand on the door knob and the other on her upper arm, he smirked at her, "Let's go…inside."

"But proper etiquette says we should not enter into another person's home without being invited."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, _current_ Hokage," his smirk morphed into his traditional grin, "I'll go wherever I want; besides the door was unlocked."

Hinata sighed miserably and stepped inside ahead of him, she knew there was no way to argue her way out of this. The sight that met her was shocking. The otherwise neat home looked like someone used the walls for kunai practice. Her eyes grew wide as she surveyed the entire home, and even wider when she saw a kunai embedded in a picture of herself and Naruto. The point of the blade was securely fixed in the position of Hinata's left eye. Maybe it was her imagination, but her eye started to feel a tad bit painful.

"What the…" Naruto started to say but was poked in his side by his wife, "_…hell _happened here." He looked at her innocently, but she knew what his potty-mouth was going to say. She was about to scold him when they heard a sound coming from the direction of the bathroom. A few moments later Hyuuga Ten-Ten stepped out.

Naruto, now married, figured that he was wise and knowledgeable in 'female conduct.' Since Ten-Ten became pregnant, he had learnt a lot from Neji on those days when the Hyuuga protégé was almost driven crazy by 'pregnancy-induced weird-ass emotions'. He found out then that with hormones running high, women were unpredictable and would most likely burst into tears at the simplest things, or become angry about seemingly nothing. More so, when an event that would otherwise cause emotions to run high was now being experienced, Naruto could understand why a pregnant female would look like _that. _

Hyuuga Ten-Ten, the weapons mistress, embodied her title in every way. She stepped out of the bathroom in a way that one would step unto the battlefield. She wore standard-issue kunoichi pants (Naruto figured some necessary adjustments were made) and a large white shirt that was not large enough to hide her protruding abdomen. Her twin buns were nonexistent and waves of brown hair cascaded past her shoulders while creating curtains on both sides of her face. Naruto had never seen Ten-Ten without the trademark buns and was surprised at the length of her hair. Her eyes were like steel – hard, cold and staring directly at Hinata. To Naruto, she held the look of those Amazonian women Jiraiya told him about – beautiful and deadly.

To Hinata, Ten-Ten looked deadly and more importantly, hurt. Hinata stared at her friend and tried to convey with her eyes what her mouth refused to say – _I'm sorry_. She did not move as Ten-Ten ambled forward, and did not say a word or bat an eye as Ten-Ten's right hand was raised high. She continued to stare directly into the kunoichi's eyes as Ten-Ten's right palm connected with her left cheek, causing Hinata's head to swing roughly to the side. The impact was lessened to some extent because the Hyuuga leader had moved her head in anticipation of the slap. Her eyes stung with tears, more caused by the pain in Ten-Ten's eyes, than the effect of the hit.

Ten-Ten raised her left hand to repeat the action, but this time Hinata intercepted. She was no one's beating stick no matter how hurt they were; there had been enough emotional self-inflicted beatings in her childhood. As she expected, Ten-Ten's right-hand became poised as well, prompting Hinata to use her left hand to intercept the blow. Both of Ten-Tens wrists were held firmly by Hinata as the two squared off against each other in a battle of wills. To an outsider, it would seem that the two kunoichis were calmly staring at each other, not suspecting that at that moment a silent battle was being waged. Naruto leaned against the nearest wall and watched the scene, with his face – in a rare occasion – showing no outward emotions.

"I hate you right now," The silence was finally broken by Ten-Ten as she threw the words bitterly at Hinata; they found their way into her heart and the pain was real.

"I understand that," came the soft reply.

"You could _never _understand," Ten-Ten shot back, "you could _not _even begin to fathom what it feels like."

"You can't say that," Hinata replied, growing a little angry herself, "you don't understand the situation. I've spent my _life _knowing 'what it feels like'".

"You're full of it," Ten-Ten jerked her hands from Hinata's grasp and stepped back, "You pretend to be this 'sweet Hinata' while hiding your demonic nature inside." She didn't see Naruto wince.

"I…"

"You truly disgust me!"

"Wait until you hear…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Ten-Ten shook her head from side to side and at that moment really did give the appearance of an Amazonian.

"Then how will you know what I was feeling?" Hinata's voice had started to increase in volume, as she tried to get through to the warrior who stared back at her with gross disappointment. "How will you understand Ten-Ten, if you don't want to listen!"

"No explanation can be good enough."

Hinata clenched her jaw and willed herself to breathe deeply, after all she had brought this on herself and Ten-Ten's anger was justified. If anyone had hurt Naruto in the way she had hurt Neji, she would have closed every tanketsu in their body even if they had no chakra.

"Ten-Ten…"

"Just shove it Hinata," Ten-Ten said fiercely, "you did the unthinkable."

"I did what was expected of me!" Hinata said; raising her voice to a volume she didn't know she had. Ten-Ten however paid no heed to the volume, she was too shocked by what the Hyuuga leader had said.

Hinata immediately regretted her statement. "That's not what I meant Ten-Ten."

"No, it's exactly what you meant."

"I came to explain to you…"

"I don't need your damn explanations," Ten-Ten bit out, "you can take your damn explanations, your damn seal and your damn husband and get the hell out of my house."

"I'm not leaving until I tell you what I came to say!"

"Fine, _Hyuuga-sama_…it's your property anyway." The weapons mistress took a painting from the wall closest to her and shoved it at Hinata. "Here's a painting I got from my mom, you can have it since it's on your property _Hyuuga-sama._"

"Ten-Ten…come on, just let me…" Hinata was ignored and watched as the other kunoichi ambled around the house and shoved every little thing into the closest container she could find. She pulled down the curtains, took the fruits off the dining table and dismembered the floral arrangement. She disappeared for a moment into the bedroom and Hinata heard the sounds of things being lifted and taken out of place. She blinked in shock when the very pregnant Ten-Ten drew a huge sheet filled with everything but the bed into the central room and deposited it at Hinata's feet. She was panting from her exertion, and Hinata was now worried that maybe the baby was getting too much exercise.

"Since everything I have belongs to you," Ten-Ten shouted at her, "you can _take _them! Take my husband's happiness, take my sanity, take my home and take…take…" She stopped and sunk to the ground breathing heavily with her feet spread before her. Ten-Ten lowered her head for a while and then looked up at Hinata, her eyes brimming with tears that expressed the depth of her feeling.

"Take it all Hinata," her voice shook with barely suppressed emotion, "even my unborn child's freedom."

Hinata's hand flew to her mouth as she fully realized the reasoning behind Ten-Ten's extreme distress. The entire time she had thought that the emotions displayed were on behalf of Neji. At no point did she consider that Ten-Ten was thinking of the fate of her child. It was an emotion that Hinata was not able to truly understand because she had never been in that condition. Although she could empathize, she was sure at that moment that there was no way she could ever mimic Ten-Ten's feelings. Hinata rushed to her and knelt beside the woman who had become like an older sister. From the side (in order to avoid her stomach) she drew her into a fierce hug ignoring the way Ten-Ten tiredly fought against the close contact.

"I will _never _apply the seal to your child Ten-Ten," Hinata said with conviction.

"You applied it to Nana."

"Which is why I will take it off," she felt Ten-Ten become still.

"How can you do that?" her tone was skeptic, "It is impossible."

Hinata released her and smiled. "There is a loop-hole."

"Get me up." Hinata complied and helped Ten-Ten to the futon in the centre of the room. "Explain."

"I can't really explain it as yet," Hinata said truthfully, "although there is a loophole… I'm not entirely sure how to use it."

"So…you applied the seal and then you're _not sure _how to get it off. Although it's a jutsu that only disappears with death."

Hinata grimaced, "Uh…yes." Ten-Ten's face lacked expression as she slowly reached for a kunai that was sticking out the back of the futon.

"B…But," Hinata continued nervously eyeing the kunai, "although I'm not sure, there are people who are."

"People that we're meeting in five minutes," Naruto said grimly. Both kunoichis turned to him and Hinata blushed a little in embarrassment because she had completely forgotten his existence. Likewise Ten-Ten who was so focused on Hinata, she too had forgotten about the Hokage who stood watching.

"Naruto," Ten-Ten said while staring deeply at him, "I heard that you came back this morning so I know that you had nothing to do with her decision, and your eyes tell me enough to know that you were not happy with it."

Naruto clenched his jaw when she stated the obvious, but decided against commenting on it.

"Let's go ladies," he said and walked over to help Ten-Ten stand. Using deft hands he brushed away the hair sticking to her face while smirking at her disheveled appearance. "I would tell you to grab a comb but we're short on time."

"When you said 'ladies'…?" Hinata started to ask.

"I meant ladies," Naruto responded, "Ten-Ten should go with us to meet 'the people' so she can clear up any doubts she may have that my favourite girl can't follow through with her promise to remove Neji and Nana's seal."

He grinned at them both and Ten-Ten couldn't help but feel a _little_ better. Naruto always had that effect on her. At first she thought he was just an annoying brat, but over the years she had grown to appreciate just how much this 'brat' could make everyone else feel better with his smile. She slightly smiled back in turn, and Hinata inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank Kami for Naruto_, she thought. With Naruto supporting Ten-Ten on his right and Hinata on his left, they headed for the door but were delayed again when…

"YOSH!" …the second beautiful green beast of Konoha made his appearance, "I feel the springs of youth overflowing within this humble…uh…yet war-torn…dwelling!" His nice-guy pose complemented his words. "I am happy to see that the familial bonds are so strongly forged that nothing will break them apart."

"It's too early to talk about bonds," Ten-Ten pointed out, "I'm not so sure of their strength as yet." Although she wanted to believe Hinata, there were far too many doubts clouding her mind and she still viewed the other girl with some amount of trepidation.

Lee struck another pose that differed only marginally from his first one, "I believe in the youthful power of all Hyuugas present."

"I am Uzumaki…"

"…and Uzumakis present," Lee quickly corrected.

"What'd you want Fuzzy-Brows?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone, "If we're late Tsunade no Baa-Chan will turn us into a pile of rocks."

"Well…" Lee started, "I don't know about this meeting with Godaime, but…"

"Well technically the meeting is with _me_ only," Hinata told Lee, "Naruto is coming to offer support and Ten-Ten is coming along to offer…ummm…"

"Insurance." Ten-Ten said icily and Hinata winced.

"Great then," Lee replied happily, "because Shikamaru is threatening to kill Naruto if he doesn't get his behind into the Hokage chair pronto."

Naruto screwed up his face. "Can't he sit in for a little while longer?"

"He's also threatening to overthrow you and become 'the next Hokage' if you don't get your behind into the Hokage chair pronto. Shikamaru, as the member of one of Konoha's most important clans, operates so efficiently despite his laziness and a lot of persons considered him for the position, but of course he declined cause he's just so…"

"Lee!" Ten-Ten shouted, "Shut up and let's go."

Lee had been staring out the window while saying the words he knew would put the Rokudaime in action. Looking down he smiled when Naruto was nowhere to be found. Hinata sighed, but was not disappointed because before he teletransported he had smiled apologetically and waved good-bye.

Lee looked confused, "Go where?"

Hinata sighed again, "Since Naruto is gone, you should help out Ten-Ten. We're going to visit Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama."

The beautiful green beast considered her words thoughtfully. "For what reason may I ask? My youthful energy would love to know the purpose of this visit."

"They will tell me how to remove the seal from Neji," Hinata said simply.

Lee smiled widely and extended an arm to Ten-Ten, "Well then things suddenly make more sense. Come along my delicate flower. I shall escort you to your destination and stay by your side for as long as you need me to. If I do not do that, I will run 500 laps around the entire country of Fire."

"That's ridiculous Lee," Ten-Ten said, but she took his hand anyway.

Hinata touched her forehead as she felt the beginning of a headache. They were already five minutes late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was first choice for Hokage!"

"Naruto I don't care," Shikamaru said with a yawn, "I don't want your position." Naruto had just burst into the office ready to defend his title. When he heard Shikamaru state for the 100th time that he didn't want the position, Naruto relaxed visibly.

"Then stop talking about it," he whined.

"If it gets you here then I'll keep saying it. You're the idiot who keeps believing me."

"I'm worried you may stage a coup."

"I'm worried that you know what the word 'coup' means."

"Hey I can put out the big words too…"

"You probably know 'coup' because it marginally rhymes with 'soup'," Shikamaru seemed deep in thought, "which for you is synonymous with ramen. But then again coup rhymes with shoe, but you wear sandals. It must be soup then." He smirked at Naruto who only growled back at him. "Ah…I solved the mystery."

"Whatever."

"So…?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's going to be a little hard to get over," Naruto responded, he knew what his friend was asking about, "but I'm already well on the way. By the way thanks for sending Lee…he helped out a lot."

"That's why I'm called a genius…although it is bothersome being so smart, it allows me to analyse a situation and see just how much a friend, and more importantly the Rokudaime, needs some help."

Naruto chuckled, "Good analysis Chief…now get the hell out of my chair."

Shikamaru happily obliged and headed for the door. He paused at the exit and turned his head to look at Naruto. "I wouldn't want to see the relationship you have with your wife affected by this, so I hope it works out fine."

"Thanks Shikamaru, it means a lot to hear you say that," Naruto couldn't help but add, "and I hope that the lack of sand in Konoha does not deter your relationship with a certain blonde-haired kunoichi for too long." He snickered when Shikamaru's face reddened a little.

"Shut up Naruto, I don't even know what you're talking about."

The Rokudaime watched him leave the office and then walked over to the cabinet in the corner. It was covered with seals and after muttering 'kai' he opened the top drawer to reveal small stacks of instant ramen. He salivated and took out 5 before closing the cabinet again.

He looked at his treasures before him, "I'm sorry Ramen-sama, but with all the drama I forgot to eat. Please allow me to feast upon your delicious instant noodles."

Just outside the door Shikamaru shook his head. Naruto would always be Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell are they Jiraiya?" asked a very annoyed blonde.

"Keep your panties on…" was the reply from the perverted hermit and the force of the punch that resulted was enough to shake Konoha.

"Pervert…get your mind off my undergarments!"

"Uh…Master," another voice was added to the sudden din created by the arguing female sannin, "I think they're here."

Sakura stepped over the unconscious Jiraiya, shook her head at the foul words coming from her master Tsunade, and moved to open the door. She was sorry she had.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!! The light of my youthful energy still burns brightly for you!"

Haruno Sakura calmly closed the door, stepped over Jiraiya and reclaimed her seat. Outside she heard muffled sounds of fighting that even roused Tsunade from throwing more death threats at the fallen sannin. Moments later the door opened to reveal a disheveled Ten-Ten smirking over an unconscious Lee, and a very disturbed looking Hinata. Sakura put two and two together and figured that the weapons mistress had done a number on Lee, and Hinata had most likely tried unsuccessfully to save him. Tsunade looked at the three and frowned deeply at them.

"You're late!" she barked and all members present winced. "I had enough of Kakashi being late! I hate late and I hate perverts!"

Hinata moved to apologize. "Gomen-nasi Tsunade-sama."

"Save it and get inside before Ten-Ten faints from exertion." The three made their way into the apartment, with a dazed Lee.

"Sakura," Hinata said regarding the pink-haired kunoichi, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Tsunade asked me to offer support," Sakura stared at Hinata's left cheek and noted the red welt that had now begun to show. Without invitation she met Hinata at the door and used her chakra infused palm to heal the mark. Hinata smiled in thanks and stepped fully into the room.

Hinata took a moment to appreciate the simple apartment that Jiraiya lived in and did not give much thought to the reason said owner was out cold on the floor. She had been around the two sannins long enough to know that the hermit would've said something incredibly perverted to result in his demise. His apartment though had always given her the feeling that she was visiting her grandfather. It contained numerous scrolls that were ripe with age and multiple books (some perverted) lined the shelves. The place looked ancient and homey all at once. She went to the kitchen area and filled a glass of water before going back to Jiraiya and pouring it all over his face. He sputtered and sat up dazed. Hinata looked down at him and smiled kindly.

"You're a hot angel babe," he said while still confused. Hinata narrowed her eyes and gave him his second punch, but then remembered that she needed his help.

"Jiraiya-sama," she told him sternly, "please get ahold of your senses. We have much to discuss." She watched as he blinked rapidly and the confusion left his eyes.

"Right…Hinata," he grinned sheepishly, "don't tell Naruto what I said just now okay."

She sighed and helped him up. "My lips are sealed."

"Great!" The sage was suddenly happy. He stood, stretched, gave Tsunade and Sakura dirty look, then turned to Hinata with an evil grin. "Let's kill Neji."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Tea Country, Neji sneezed and thought he felt a chill. _Perhaps Hinata is planning to kill me,_ he thought grimly, _or maybe Ten-Ten_. He had requested this C class mission and knew that his wife was royally pissed at him, but he just needed to get off the Hyuuga compound for a while. He frowned as he remembered the parting conversation he had with his wife.

"_Hyuuga Neji, just where the hell do you think you're going?!"_

"_I have a mission," he replied stoically. _

_She had woken up to find him dressing and packing for a mission, and was shocked and hurt that he was leaving her at such a time as this. He was heading out the door when three kunai pinned his clothes (with him in it) to the wall. Ten-Ten glared daggers at him._

"_I spent a long time working my way into your stoic heart Neji. Don't take that tone with me!" _

_He sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Ten-Ten, but I just need to get away." _

"_You're running away and that's cowardice." _

"_Call it what you want," he looked at her and his eyes pleaded for her to understand, "but I HAVE to go." _

"_I didn't marry a coward," Ten-Ten noted the clenching of his jaws but continued anyway, "who is afraid of a woman who doesn't equate to a quarter of his strength." _

"_I am not afraid of that woman," Neji said quietly and looked straight at her, "I am hurt by that woman and equally hurt that the person I consider to be the next half of my heart does not understand."_

_Ten-Ten's eyes clouded and for a moment she was silent before softly speaking, "I guess I do understand."_

"_Then what do you want from me Ten-Ten?" Neji forcefully removed himself from the wall. _

"_I want you!" his wife shouted, "I don't want you to leave me eight months pregnant and carrying this much emotional baggage. Suppose I go into premature labour Neji?!" _

"_That won't happen…"_

"_You don't know that. You're leaving me when I'm this stressed out and this is not something I would expect."_

_Neji looked grim. "Well apparently no one is living up to the expectations of anyone else."_

_He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He used both hands to brush the tendrils of hair from her face before lightly holding her chin. He stared deeply into the brown eyes he had come to love so much. _

"_It will be for only a day."_

_Ten-Ten blinked in surprise, "Oh…I thought it was a long mission."_

"_There's no way I would want to get away that much."_

"_I'm sorry for what I said before Neji," she looked apologetically at him, "you're not a coward. Maybe I am."_

"_No, you have much more strength than I do." He closed the distance between their faces and kissed her softly on the lips. He could taste the tears that had flowed down to her lips and took his time removing them. After parting he pulled her to him. "You are so much stronger because you can stay in a place where I can't."_

"_I'm eight months pregnant, so where could I go?"_

"_Many places," he sighed deeply and Ten-Ten watched as his eyes hardened again, "and I'll take you to one of those places when our child is born. I've had enough of this clan!" _

"_You carry the Hyuuga pride, can you just leave it all behind?"_

"_I also carry the Hyuuga burden Ten-Ten, and right now it outweighs any of my pride. I'm only proud of you and the child we have made."_

"_You were always proud of Naruto and Hin…"_

"_Don't say the name Ten-Ten because it's painful to hear." His wife obliged and pulled him into another hug. After breathing in the scent of her hair for a moment, Neji once again prepared to leave._

"_Won't you change your shirt?"_

"_No, can't be bothered." He was almost out the door before her voice stopped him again._

"_Neji, Naruto is due to come back today. Put yourself in his shoes and remember that he knows nothing of this. If you see him on your way out, try to remember how much he means to us and don't let what Hinata did cloud your judgement." _

_Neji was silent for a few moments, "I'll try, but I make no promises. I asked Lee to check in on you."_

"_I love you Neji."_

"_I return it to you a hundred fold Ten-Ten. Ja."_

Now when Neji reflected on his meeting with Naruto he knew that he had hurt his clueless friend, but seeing him was like seeing Hinata and all the pain and anger had flooded back to him in that moment. He just hoped that he could fight the growing darkness in his heart before the hatred consumed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya dodged the kunai and wondered where the hell Ten-Ten pulled it from. Next he had to doge the fists of both Tsunade and Sakura that were aimed at his head.

"BAKA!" Tsunade shouted, "why the hell did you say it like that?!"

Jiraiya grinned sheepishly, "I wanted to create an effect." He avoided another punch.

"So you don't really want to kill Neji?" Hinata asked after finally recovering from her shock.

"Of course not," Sakura's reply was sweet even as she leveled a potent glare in Jiraiya's direction.

"Technically…" Tsunade said, "…we plan to trick his mind into thinking he is dead."

"I don't like this," Ten-Ten said, "I don't want anyone messing with Neji's head. The white-eyes have done enough of that already (_much _offense Hinata)." Hinata winced but did not rise to take the bait.

"I agree with our delicate flower," Lee said, "Isn't Neji's mind far too advanced to be tricked?"

"And if you trick his mind to think he's dead," Hinata pointed out, "won't the seal come back when he is brought back to life."

"No hell way is anyone killing my husband, let alone, resurrect him."

"You see what you caused Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked before directing her gaze to the three other jounins, "There is a whole lot more to this than killing Neji."

"I should hope so," Ten-Ten huffed while readjusting her body to a more comfortable position on Jiraiya's couch.

"It involves many things," Tsunade began, "such as death, genetical mutation, endocrinology and the nervous system."

"Eh?" The poor confused voice belonged to Lee. Ten-Ten and Hinata had done a crash course in medical ninjutsu, knowing just enough to heal small to moderate wounds on the battle field, but the mechanisms behind all of it were also foreign to them.

"There's another person we're waiting on," Tsunade stated."

"Who else?" Hinata asked worriedly, she wasn't sure how many persons she wanted to know about this yet. Again it started to feel like it was being taken out of her hands.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Stop knocking and get your lazy ass in here!" Tsunade shouted. The door slowly opened to reveal a sleepy looking Shikamaru holding a package.

"C'mon Godaime," he sulkily stated, "is it my fault that Naruto came late to relieve me of _his _stress, or that I had to go home and get the necessary materials from Dad?"

"Shikamaru," a gruff voice said from somewhere behind the lazy ninja, "you were about to sleep when you got home."

"Shikaku!" Tsunade shouted happily, "I didn't think you'd come."

Shikaku bowed deeply, "It is an honour to meet with you Tsunade-hime."

"Whatever Dad."

Hinata smiled at both of them, "Thank you both for coming. I really appreciate this."

"Hm…even if it's bothersome, I'm willing to help."

"Okay!" Tsunade said far too loudly, "Let's get to it." Both members of the Nara clan found a seat somewhere in the room after greeting the other members.

"Let the Seal Council begin," Jiraiya said, standing between Tsunade and Sakura while all three looked at the group before them. "First allow me to briefly summarize the reason we are here. Hinata, in an effort to free her favourite, albeit only, cousin from his cage has decided to remove the cursed seal – the Hyuuga Bunke Juinjutsu, that according to the Hyuugas is only removed at the point of death…"

"Which won't happen to my husband," came an annoyed mutter.

Jiraiya cleared his throat loudly and continued, "Death comes to us all. Anyway, deciding that she wanted to learn the mechanism of the seal, Hinata met with Hyuuga Hikurashi who in an effort to fully test her abilities as a leader, as well as to demonstrate how the seal is applied, allowed Hinata to perform the technique on Hyuuga Nana…"

"He didn't allow a thing, she did it all on her own."

"Shut up Ten-Ten, we're not here to discuss morals. Anyway, while carrying out the technique Hinata was blessed with the knowledge of a loophole that was put in place by the manufacturer of this jutsu." Jiraiya grabbed the ancient Hyuuga scroll and spread it out on a table in the centre of the room. "The loophole is exactly that – a loophole. It is completely theoretical and may not actually work according to the founder."

"Then how can we use it if…"

"Kami help us – be quiet Ten-Ten," Jiraiya said again, "You're starting to sound like Naruto who thankfully isn't here to ask a million questions. _Anyway…_this guy developed this technique so long ago, and since that time we have made significant strides in medicine. Isn't that right Tsunade?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded before looking at Hinata, "Your Byakuugan is truly amazing."

"While Hinata performed this technique, she was not aware of exactly what was being done on the sub-molecular and sub-atomical level," the voice belonged to Sakura, "but by the sequences of handseals, she was inducing somatic mutations. Hinata can you briefly tell us exactly what happened?"

"Sure…" Hinata breathed deeply before beginning, "The Hyuuga Bunke Juinjutsu is performed in two stages. I go through thirty-five handseals that include all positions except that of 'ram' and then by focusing chakra in my finger tips, I place my hands on the temples of the…uh…subject and with the use of my Byakugan I direct the chakra to the cortex of the brain…"

"That section receives sensory information," Sakura pointed out.

"…and that results in the first two lines of the seal. Then in order to complete the technique, I perform forty-seven handseals that include all positions except the boar. Following that I increase the concentration of chakra within my two fingertips, and then placing my fingers on the centre of the forehead a wave of chakra is passed throughout the entire system beginning from the brain and traveling straight throughout the…umm…subject. The form of an ill-shaped X then appears in the centre of the forehead, between the first two marks and the technique is complete.

"Then with a secret hand signal, not contained within any scroll, I am able to cause extreme pain to any branch house member, and even death." Hinata looked at her hands as her eyes clouded, "With these hands I am able to take the life of a family member. How twisted is that?"

For the first time since the incident Ten-Ten felt sad on behalf of Hinata, as she realized just how much the Hyuuga leader wanted to change the ways of the clan. She was still skeptical though and wasn't sure if she had fully forgiven Hinata as yet.

"What Hinata doesn't know," Tsunade began, "is that with the use of that secret hand signal, what she does is cause the body to overproduce acetylcholine in the region of the cortex. This is a neurotransmitter that causes the electrical signals in that area to go hay-wire and blood vessels to contract, resulting in great pain. If this continues enough blood does not get to the brain and death is certain."

"But how?" Lee started to ask, "How can something so horrible be possible? What _exactly _is that hideous technique that will suck the youth out of a Hyuuga?"

"It is nothing more than a genetic mutation," Sakura added grimly, "Actually a somatic genetic mutation."

"What is somatic?" Lee asked, completely confused.

"To make it simple, it is not germinal mutation," the pink-haired kunoichi put up a hand to silence Lee's obvious question, "if it were then every child born from a branch member would have the seal."

Ten-Ten gasped audibly, "No…"

"Yes," Tsunade put in, "but thankfully they were not that evil. The somatic cells in your body have nothing to do with reproduction."

"Right," her apprentice pointed out, "So…I suspect that it is in the second stage of the technique when chakra impulses are sent throughout the body that the mutation of a particular gene occurs."

"What gene is that?"

"XB196A."

"Sorry I asked," Shikamaru said.

"Anyway," Sakura continued, "It doesn't really matter what the name is, what is important is what it does. It monitors the release of neurotransmitters, such as acetylcholine which is the basis of the Hyuuga control."

"Ahhh, this is all too much," Lee groaned, "Ten-Ten are you getting this?"

"I'm getting that the Hyuugas are twisted."

"You mentioned before something about endocrynogy," Lee pointed out.

"Endochrinology," Tsunade corrected, "in other words – hormones."

"Heh," Jiraiya said, "I wish I could say that they are the hormones which inspire my great books but…"

"It's not that!" Tsunade and her pupil shouted at once, before Sakura picked up where her master had left off, "The hormone we are concerned with is epinephrine."

"What the hell…this is far too troublesome."

"Shut up and listen boy," Shikaku said gruffly, "What exactly does epinephrine have to do with anything Sakura-san? Isn't this the hormone that is released when a person is hungry?"

"Naruto must be a walking bag of epi-whatever then," Ten-Ten pointed out.

"That's correct Shikaku-san," Sakura replied while ignoring Ten-Ten, "it is released in the times of stress resulting from hunger. The only role it plays here is that it works along with acetylcholine in the case of this jutsu and can cause tremors and illusions when the hand signal is used to induce subordination through the seal."

"Okay…" Hinata interrupted, "so how do we get rid of it?"

"First things first Hinata," Jiraiya said, "tell us about the loophole."

"Oh…I'm not entirely sure I understand it, but if I do a particular set of seals and focus my chakra in a particular region of the brain then it technically cancels the effect."

"What is the 'particular' set of seals?" Ten-Ten asked, wondering why the loophole sounded so big.

"I don't know."

"That's a joke right?" Ten-Ten asked, "What kind of clown makes a loophole that's so bloody vague? It's not a damn loop, it's the eye of a damn needle."

"Well…" Hinata quirmed in her chair, "he had theories on what seals could be used."

"Theories Hinata?!" Ten-Ten shouted, "That's not good enough! Do you even know what region of the brain?!"

"Umm…no…not really."

"Aww…hell no!"

"Ten-Ten," Lee started, "delicate flowers do not swear so much." He quickly looked elsewhere when Ten-Ten's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Calm down Ten-Ten," Jiraiya said sternly, "I think I've figured it out."

"Really?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Of course, my role isn't to ramble off the medical mumbo-jumbo but to look into the technique of the seal and come up with the best solution." He smiled smugly at them.

"Uh…don't sound so self-righteous Ero-Sennin," a new voice said, "the only role you want to play is in the bedroom."

"Narutooooo!!!!!!" Sakura said while clenching her fist.

"What…we're all adults here." He walked over to where Hinata sat and stood behind her with his hands touching her shoulder.

"Naruto," his wife asked, "I thought you were busy at the office."

"I was the first one to publicly announce that I'd change the way of the Hyuuga when I became Hokage, so I left KB at the office and came over."

"KB?" Shikaku asked.

"Kage Bunshin," his son replied.

"I see."

"Anyway…I've been standing at the door since the epenilly part but you guys were so caught up in trying to understand what the hell these docs were saying, that no one noticed me. Then again I had fully suppressed my chakra, allowing me to hear what Ten-Ten said about my epenilly." Everyone felt embarrassed on his behalf because that sounded so wrong to their ears.

"Epinephrine!!" The medical kunoichis shouted.

"Whatever…it all means squat to me," Naruto shrugged at them, "carry on Ero-Sennin."

"Anyway after hardly sleeping for the last three days and holding consultations with Gama Bunta, Ma and Pa, I think I have it all figured out."

"Hold on," Ten-Ten said, "I don't see the need for mimicking death if you've figured out the seals."

"Who's death?!" Naruto asked wide-eyed.

"The execution of this counter-Bunke Juinjutsu technique can only be possible if the mind thinks the body has died," was Jiraiya's reply to Ten-Ten's question.

"Hold on a minute, I'm a little lost since I was late but…didn't Neji say that once dead, the branch members lose their Byakuugan so no one would know the secrets?" Naruto asked. "So if you're going to somehow mimick Neji's death, how will you counter that fact?"

"Wow…a smart question," Shikamaru said mockingly, ignoring Naruto's glare.

"Therein lies the rub," Jiraiya sighed and finally sat down.

"Rub what? Naruto asked.

"Therein lies the _problem_," Jiraiya corrected, "Pick up a book every once in a while Naruto."

"It really is a huge problem," Tsunade said, "because Hinata would have to do the seals, insert the chakra to undo or correct the mutation, trick the mind into death and then fix that part of the equation where Neji loses his eyes because he died."

"Oh hell," Ten-Ten muttered.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, "I've been thinking that maybe we should trick the mind first then do the counter technique, then once the mutation is corrected it shouldn't affect his brain or eyes."

"I'm considering that too," her master responded, "but the genes are not responsible for repairing damaged blood vessels and nerves. I believe that upon death, cranial nerve II which runs from the eye to the brain is severed or probably completely fried. Therefore, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What about doing both at the same time?" Naruto asked, "Does it have to be Hinata? Can't someone fix the eye-frying part while she fixes the mutation"

"Has to be me," Hinata said softly, "The Byakuugan is what allows for all of this to happen so we can't…I can't risk trusting anyone else."

"Okay so grab Hanabi and let her help out," Naruto suggested.

"Baka," Tsunade said, "Hinata wasn't elevated to leader for nothing. Hanabi is nowhere near ready to carry out such a complicated process and I don't think Hinata wants to waste the time teaching her."

"Oh hell," Ten-Ten muttered again while rubbing her swollen abdomen and avoiding Lee's disapproving gaze.

"But the only way is to do it at the same time!" Naruto said loudly, "Yet all the suggestions are bringing back negative results."

"Aye, there's the rub," Jiraiya said again, "But…"

"I got it…" Naruto said with a grin, "Let's ask Hiashi."

"That won't work Naruto," Hinata whispered, "Father, for all his newfound radical beliefs, will not oppose the clan to such a great extent. He'd be more inclined to just stop, rather than go back and literally undo the seal."

"Can't we talk him into it?" her husband asked.

"No, I know Hiashi," Tsunade responded, "he will not budge. It's great that he has loosened up over the years but not that much."

"Hinata can use Kage Bunshin then," Naruto suggested.

Sakura sighed, "That alone won't work, a lot of chakra is needed for the procedure and Kage Bunshin splits the chakra in two, so it will result in a sloppy technique."

Jiraiya loudly cleared his throat, "Naruto stop throwing out suggestions for a while, although the last one did hit the nail on the head. Tsunade and I have a plan."

"Hinata," Tsunade looked directly at the Hyuuga leader as she spoke, "How well is your Kage Bunshin?"

"At regular jounin level I guess."

"How much chakra can each clone mold, have you ever tested it?"

Hinata shook her head in response, "It's not a technique that I normally use, so I don't know."

"Shikaku, Shikamaru," Tsunade said suddenly, "please hand me the package." The older Nara gave her the package and they all watched as she opened it to reveal a box with a few capsules.

"Deer antlers plus a lot of stuff you don't want to know about is grounded into a powder, precisely measured and placed in capsules," Tsunade said with a slight smirk.

"And that will be for what…?" Lee asked.

"We're going to increase Hinata's chakra to monumental amounts," Jiraiya said, "but it will only last for ten minutes."

Naruto's grip tightened on Hinata's shoulder, "What are the side effects?" he asked, and was not comfortable with the glance the two sannins gave to each other.

"Well, my former pupil," Jiraiya began, "in life there are risks…"

"Cut the crap Jiraiya," Naruto replied icily, "What are the side effects?"

"Calm down Naruto," Tsunade said, "It's possible that the capsules will have the opposite effect and fully drain all her chakra, which would…ummm…kinda result in death."

"No friggin way!" Naruto shouted.

"It's only a 0.05 percent chance of that, otherwise after the chakra increases dramatically, and the jutsu is performed, Hinata will be oufahawik."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"She'll probably be out for a week after carrying out the technique."

"Aw hell," Ten-Ten said again while readjusting the pillows at her back for increased comfort.

"She's not doing it," Naruto stated with a glare.

"I'm doing it," Hinata said.

"NO you're not!"

Hinata leaned her head back and looked directly into his eyes. "Do you trust me Naruto?"

"Of course."

"Then trust me to go through with this please. I need your support at all times, but especially now."

"I trust you Hinata," he said softly, "it's that capsule I don't trust."

"But you do trust the Nara clan, Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama right?"

Naruto swallowed the bile that had formed in the back of his throat and nodded at his wife. He found it hard to believe that he was standing among these people talking about the possibility of his wife dying. He was no longer sure that he could maintain his promise to the Hyuuga clan if it meant risking Hinata's life.

"So, what'll it be Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"I swear if anything happens to Hinata, I'll…"

"Nothing will happen Hokage-sama," Shikaku said, "We swore to protect you and you have our word."

Shikamaru who had been the most silent throughout the meeting looked at Hinata, "It'll work Hinata. What I like about it is that, when you're ready to unseal Nana, or anyone else who desires, you'll have Neji to help you."

"Exactly!" Tsunade said with a wide smile.

"Assuming it works of course," Lee added.

"No room for errors my boy," the hermit put in, "If Hinata fails it will be certain death."

"But I won't fail," Hinata said adamantly, "This is my new nindo and I will follow through." Everyone nodded and smiled at her words.

Ten-Ten suddenly started laughing, and everyone turned to stare at her. Her mirth did not reach her eyes, and her wild hair made her look a little crazed. No one would be crazy enough to point that out though.

"The plans sound wonderful," she said after calming herself, "but you have all forgotten the main component."

"Which is what my delicate flower?" Lee asked.

"Neji."

"Ohhh," everyone said at once.

"I know my husband," Ten-Ten continued, "and the first thing he'll say is 'no', and 'that it's absurd'."

Tsunade chuckled, "That's why this gift will be a surprise."

"Huh?" Ten-Ten asked. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope," Jiraiya put in with a big grin. "Neji comes back in about 5 hours, we'll let him rest and tomorrow we knock him out. Any volunteers?"

They all turned to look at Ten-Ten, who naturally was the best candidate.

"Aww…hell…NO!" She shouted.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry again for the late updates. I have exams in two weeks so I'm pretty hard-pressed. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. BY the way any OOCness is explained by the fact that everyone is much older and more mature. One more chapter to go and I'll do it before exams so it's off my head. **

**Next chapter (The Execution II) will bring everything to a semi-conclusion and then a short epilogue will tie up loose ends. **

**Please review, they totally make my day. And I'll be giving away portable tvs this time around. **


	6. The Execution Part II

**Title: **The Gift

**Summary:** I just like writing 'Summary:'…grins

**Disclaimer:** I own a new handbag…it's really purty

**A/N:**Exams are over…and this is the final chapter. The epilogue is right behind it.I won't even comment on chapter 382…except to say that it's impossible for me to write a prequel now.

**Chapter 6:The Execution (Part II)**

Hinata felt surprisingly at ease. Perhaps this was due to the fact that all the plans were put in place and success loomed on the horizon. She was relaxing in bed at the moment, counting down the hours until Neji returned and counting the number of paces Naruto made across the bedroom floor. It had been two hours since they returned from their strategy meeting, and Hinata was determined to relax until the appointed time arrived. Initially husband and wife had another argument which consisted of him telling her she's out of her mind and that he won't allow her to do it. To which she had responded that she'll do whatever she pleases, but his support would be greatly appreciated. After recognizing that she would not budge in her decision, he reluctantly agreed (again) and started pacing. She smiled slightly when she realized that Naruto had completed his 1201st pace; Lee would be proud.

"Why are you smiling Hinata?" he paused mid-pace and looked at her inquiringly.

"Nothing Naruto-kun," and her smile grew wider. He glanced at her and continued pacing, with his right hand at his chin. Hinata thought he looked adorable.

"What?"

"Nothing Naruto-kun."

"Hn."

"One thousand two hundred and twenty-three."

"Huh?" His expression was so clueless that Hinata's smile grew even wider.

"That's the number of paces you have done across the bedroom since we came back. It's very relaxing and it feels like I'm counting sheep."

"Sheep?"

"It's a western term," he looked even more perplexed, "just forget about it."

"Hn," and the pacing continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Give him anaesthetic!"

"No."

"Why not? You just want me to hit him don't you?"

"Of course not Ten-Ten."

"So why Sakura, why the hell should I knock him out?"

"…"

"Don't look exasperated when I ask you a valid question!"

"Maybe his youthful energy will be affected by the punch and that is why our delicate flower is upset."

"_Shut up_ Lee!" was the combined response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will everything really work out Dad?"

"I don't know son."

"Why is it that the Nara clan has never made use of these pills?"

"Because it is experimental and no matter how small the risk, we have never found a situation that was worth it."

"This one is worth it."

"I believe that too son."

"You know as much as I told Naruto that everything will be fine, I'm thinking of that 0.05."

"That's your analytical core at work."

"As a friend I believe it will work out, but whenever I close my eyes I see 0.05."

"That's your concern being manifested."

"But it will work out right Dad?"

"Of course it will son." They both continued staring up at the clouds from their position atop the Hokage monument.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're sure that you've correctly figured out what handseals to use?"

"I am certain."

"How certain are you Jiraiya, because we spent a lot of time talking about what Hinata has to do, but if you messed up that part then everything goes straight to hell on a shuriken."

"Tsunade-hime," his response was grave, "I am certain. I will never put Hinata's life at risk. I have found in her and Naruto the family I've always dreamed of while traveling. I can't describe how much it would pain me to see her hurt, even if her life as a kunoichi is one of many risks."

"Imagine Naruto."

"Hai."

"This will work won't it Jiraiya," she rested her head lightly on his shoulder, "I'm an old lady even in this jutsu, and I've seen too many come and go. I almost lost you, I almost lost Naruto, I almost lost a lot of persons and _actually_ lost a lot of persons."

"I know."

"Yeah, cause you're as old as I am and tired too right?"

"That I am Tsunade-hime."

"But this _will_ work and we won't lose Hinata or Naruto."

"Because if he loses her, he'll lose a part of himself."

"Hai."

"Tsunade-hime….it will work." They remained motionless on Jiraiya's couch, staring at the farthest wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Three thousand one hundred and twenty-eight," a soft voice muttered sleepily.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Naruto-kun," and droopy eyelids remained closed.

Naruto stopped pacing and looked at his sleeping wife. He didn't feel like any significant time had passed since the meeting concluded, because he was so engulfed in his thoughts. Now he noted that time was fast approaching and by tomorrow they would be executing their unofficial mission. He felt helpless and could not think of any way to prepare for the possibility of Hinata…dying. _Ugh,_ he thought in frustration, _just thinking about this is giving me a headache and how the hell can Hinata sleep so peacefully?!_ He walked over and sat beside her; he reached out to caress her cheek but stopped in mid-action as the familiar feeling of new memories flooded his mind.

"Dammit," he said, loud enough to wake his wife.

"Hmm," she looked at him questioningly through heavy eyelids, "whasthamatter?"

Naruto kissed her softly on the forehead, "KB was being an idiot and knocked himself out so I've got to go and finish up the paperwork he was _supposed_ to be doing."

She smiled at him and went back to sleep, while Naruto rose in preparation to leave. He stood for a moment and watched the rise and fall of the chest that belonged to his most precious person. _Please Kami-sama, _he thought reverently, _I'm not ready to lose her yet, so please…please…let everything go well tomorrow so she'll remain with me. I know I'm an idiot most of the time and I know I'm selfish but I also know that if she's taken away a part of me would die. _With one last look, Naruto exited their home still inwardly praying for a situation he had no control over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home Ten-Ten," Neji said while opening the door. He paused in shock and looked around at his otherwise humble home. For some reason a large bedspread was a few feet away, within which was almost all their belongings. Another container with pictures, vases and other items from the house was in a corner, while kunais and shurikens were strategically embedded in different places on the walls and in the furniture.

"Neji!" Ten-Ten came from the direction of the bedroom and smiled widely at him, a smile he hadn't seen for a whole week.

For the moment, the havoc around him was forgotten as he became lost in her smile. She walked straight up to him, placed her right hand at the back of his head and pulled his face down so her lips met his. Neji was so taken by surprise that for a moment his eyes remained wide, but after Ten-Ten's tongue begged entrance to his mouth, his eyelids fluttered closed. His arms found her back and he leaned in closer as the kiss deepened. Ten-Ten by now had released his neck and gripped his upper arms in an iron grip as she allowed her tongue to explore the inner caverns of his mouth cavity. Her lungs were screaming for air but she continued murdering the lips of her husband while struggling to get as close to him as possible in spite of her protruding abdomen. Finally Neji pulled away in a loud gasp.

"Ten-Ten," his voice was husky as he gasped for air, "the baby needs air."

She nodded in response and breathed deeply before grabbing his head again to kiss his thoughts away, to kiss away her fears, and to display to him the depth of her love.

"I missed you Neji," she said with a lopsided grin. Neji was about to reply but her eyes fluttered close and her body went limp. Slightly shocked, he lifted her and took her to the bedroom. Looking around at the bare room and back to his unconscious wife, he wondered to himself at what exactly could have occurred while he was away to push his wife to the brink of exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten-Ten opened her eyes and blinked at the bright sunlight that filtered in through the windows. For a moment she wondered how it is that she had come to be in bed…

"I carried you." She looked to her right and saw Neji looking at her in concern.

"Did I voice my thoughts?" she was surprised that he had answered what she was thinking.

He smirked at her, "No…I read your expression."

"Oh."

He got up and pulled a shuriken out of the door-jam, "What exactly have you been doing in the 24 hours I was gone Ten-Ten?"

She looked away guiltily as she remembered that today was the day that everything would be done. She closed her eyes and was immediately reminded of her last conversation with Sakura.

"_For God's sake would you give me a direct answer?!" Ten-Ten shouted, "I swear it Sakura, I will pull every pink hair out of your big head!"_

"_Now now my delicate flower…"_

"_Shut up Lee," Ten-Ten said icily, "or you will know what Gaara feels like without eyebrows." Lee gasped in shock and remained quiet. The thought to him was unimaginable. _

_Sakura sighed, "Ten-Ten…you're overexerting yourself. We brought you home so you could rest."_

"_Then stop delaying my rest and talk to me." _

"_I don't want to give him an anesthetic," Sakura said quietly, "because tomorrow we'll need it while Hinata conducts the procedure, and because there are still so many questions regarding his genetic make-up and the effects of this cursed seal, we want to limit the amount of chemicals we put into his body. Frankly, we don't even want to use it because we are worried about the side effects." _

"_I see," Ten-Ten's eyes clouded with tears, "Was that so hard?" _

"_Please rest my delicate flower," Lee took her hand and guided her to the bedroom. She was too tired to protest and allowed Lee to help her into the bed. They all ignored the fact that it lacked bedding; there were more important things on their minds. _

"_We will await your signal when it is done," Sakura said._

"_Where will the procedure take place?" Ten-Ten asked and the strain in her voice was evident._

"_Master has secured a room in the hospital that is separate from everywhere else. All will take place there."_

"_Thank you Sakura and I'm sorry I threatened to pull out your hair."_

_Sakura smiled at her friend, "It's okay Ten-Ten. I pray that in the morning you will find the strength to carry out this deed." Ten-Ten barely heard the words as she felt sleep overtake her._

"Ten-Ten," her husband's voice drew her back to the present and she realized that he was now kneeling beside the bed looking intently at her, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him as tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry Neji."

Before he could respond, the dull end of a kunai had forcefully connected with his temple. He only had time to blink in surprise before collapsing headfirst into the soft mattress. Ten-Ten immediately burst into tears and lowered a bright red scarf out her window before pulling her husband's head into her lap.

From several feet away the group of shinobi who were gathered on top of Hinata's roof, nodded grimly at each other before disappearing and then reappearing almost immediately before Ten-Ten. They paused only briefly at the sight of Neji out cold in the lap of his wife. Her head was touching his and their faces were barely visible through the veil her hair had created. Lee gently removed Neji from her grasp and handed his limp body to Shikaku, who immediately disappeared to take him to the hospital. Hinata moved towards Ten-Ten but stopped at the shake of her friend's head. Ten-Ten was not ready for Hinata's comfort.

"We have to go…NOW," Tsunade said, "at this point there is no time for any undue delays." She looked at Hinata who nodded her head and reached for Naruto's hand.

"Lee…carry Ten-Ten," Tsunade ordered, "Jiraiya is already at the hospital waiting. Lets's go!"

As quickly as they appeared, they were gone and Ten-Ten clung to Lee for dear life as she cried her heart out.

"Don't cry Ten-Ten," Lee said while stroking her hair, "It will work out."

She paused and looked at him, noticing that his eyes were also cloudy, "Oh Lee…will it really be alright?"

For the first time Lee was speechless, he could only swallow the bile that had risen into his throat and nod at his team-mate. The three of them had been together for so long, and he wanted to believe that they would be together for many more occasions. However, as he felt the tears slowly making their way out of his own eyes, he also wondered if everything will work out alright. _How much more tears will we all cry before we smile again, _he thought while holding Ten-Ten a little tighter, _in two hours will we cry because we are happy or will it be for another reason? Can this actually work?! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stood in the hospital room and watched as they laid Neji on the hospital bed. There was an ECG machine at the bedside and she looked on as they attached wires to his chest that lead to different portals on the monitor. Then they attached wires to his head, his arms, his feet and just about everywhere else. She squeezed Naruto's hand even tighter and wished he would say something…anything to put her at ease, but he remained quiet. He had been quiet since that morning, and only an occasional nod made everyone aware that he was not sleeping while on his feet. Hinata had no idea what was running through his mind but the hardness of his jaw line and occasional movement of his Adam's apple were proof that he was worrying. She felt his hand squeeze hers in turn, and that motion gave her a feeling of reassurance. It was good that she was able to relax the day before, because her body had needed to be prepared for the extreme nervousness she felt now. The pit of her stomach was fluttering, her chest felt on fire and she felt extremely nauseous. She was actually fighting the urge to poke her two index fingers together, a habit she had not done in years.

"Hinata," the voice of Sakura drew Hinata's eyes from Neji, "we're almost ready." Hinata blinked rapidly and nodded in response.

"Have you already memorized the seals?" Jiraiya asked.

"H…hai," her voice quivered in response and at that moment she felt like she could not go on. She started to back away slightly, "I don't…I don't think I can do this."

She turned to flee the room as she saw them inject the anesthetic into Neji's arm. She did not get far because her right hand which still clutched Naruto's hand refused to budge. She looked down at their hands and traced her husband's arm with her eyes, until they found his face. His expression was soft and he gently pulled her into an embrace.

"You're not a quitter," were the words he whispered into her ear and then he released her. She blinked away the tears that were again threatening to make their way out and nodded.

"C'mon Hinata," Tsunade beckoned, "he's fully asleep now."

"Oh shit!" Sakura shouted and everyone jumped in shock.

"What?!" they all shouted, and then looked towards the bed. Neji's eyes were partially opened and stared directly at them.

Time stopped and the world was shrouded in silence. Everyone stared at Neji as his eyes blinked sleepily and he stared at everyone in turn. His eyes rested on Hinata and his mouth parted slightly…ready to speak. Hinata stared directly into his eyes, not knowing what to say or do. There was no chance for her to act upon any thought because Sakura had injected another dose of anesthetic into his arm and his eyes blinked one last time before they remained closed. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Well…that takes care of that," the sage said still chuckling. Hinata smiled and the tension in the room decreased.

"Hinata," Tsunade's direct voice was commanding, "we have ten minutes to get everything right. You are clear on this?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

"Good…" she turned to Shikaku, "Give them to me." He handed her the capsules and she delicately removed one from the box.

"Hinata."

"Hai."

"You will take only one. Immediately following you will perform the Kage Bunshin and we will start the technique." Her instructions were interrupted by the arrival of two medical ninjas with tubs of ice.

"What's the ice for Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked

"Sakura and I are going to lower Neji's body temperature to the point where he is almost dead."

"What?!" All eyes in the room turned to Ten-Ten who had just arrived, supported by Lee, "Is that really necessary?"

"We won't freeze him to death Ten-Ten," Sakura said, "we'll just make him realllly cold."

"Don't patronize me Sakura," Ten-Ten's voice was hard. It seemed like every time she turned her back someone was plotting some other way to torture her husband.

"It'll be fine Ten-Ten," Hinata said, "I won't allow any harm to come to Neji." She looked directly into Ten-Ten's eyes and the other kunoichi felt her promise was true.

"Take a seat over in the far side of the room Ten-Ten," Tsunade ordered, "It's good that you are here, but I don't want anyone in the vicinity unless they have to. You too Naruto."

Everyone in the room felt a chill. Naruto stared icily at Tsunade. He had no intention of being placed in the far side of the room. Tsunade was not fazed, she looked directly at him and placed her hands on her hip. Her lips tightened and she was about to bark out an order but Jiraiya intervened by standing between her and his former pupil. He walked over to Naruto and pried his hand from Hinata's then took the young man by his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving her," Naruto whispered fiercely.

"Minato and Kushina gave me charge over you Naruto," Jiraiya replied, "You are my god-son and just like I have watched over you in the past, I will watch over the other side of your heart even now." His gaze hardened as he stared at Naruto. "We are all capable and you _will_ listen."

Naruto took a seat next to Shikamaru but his expression had not lost his fierceness. His eyes narrowed as he watched silently, ignoring the discomfort in his chest.

"Are we ready?!" Tsunade asked.

"Hai," was the collective response from Hinata, Sakura and Jiraiya.

Hinata moved forward slowly and took one of the capsules from Tsunade and a glass of water from Jiraiya. She inhaled deeply and then swallowed the pill, immediately washing it down with the water. Everyone watched closely.

"Hm," Hinata said, "I don't feel anything."

"Nothing?" Tsunade asked in disbelief, "Is it immediate…I wonder?"

"I dunno," Hinata said with a shrug, "but I feel…" Her words were cut off as her eyes sprang open and immediately her byakuugan was activated. She twitched slightly and blinked rapidly. Naruto had jumped out of his chair but was restrained by Shikaku's kage mane no jutsu.

Hinata felt strange; there was an odd sensation going through her body as if her tanketsu were forcing out the maximum amount of chakra, but she knew there was no time to dwell on that fact.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she said suddenly…and two shadow clones appeared.

"Let's go…start piling on the ice!" Tsunade ordered. "Hinata…activate the first series of seals! KB Hinata start activating the second set of seals!"

All paused when a sudden loud noise came from the monitor attached to Neji…_BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!_

"Halt Hinata!" Tsunade ordered, "Sakura what the hell is happening?!"

Sakura hovered over the patient before looking up with widened eyes, "Hyperkalaemia!"

"What?!" Tsunade barked and in the same breath ordered Hinata to release the jutsu.

"I don't know…" Sakura said while running her chakra infused hands all over his body, "but his potassium levels just shot through the roof. At this rate he'll go into cardiac arrest."

"Stand back Hinata!" Tsunade called out and then rested her head against Neji's chest.

"Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Arrhythmia," Tsunade muttered, "Sakura try and manipulate his sodium/potassium pump to move the potassium out of the blood stream, I'll try and cancel out the effects by pumping in more Na."

"Hai Master."

"I wish Shizune were not out on some damned mission," Tsunade growled in frustration, "or she could regulate his nephrogenic functions."

Everyone looked on in total confusion, but fully understanding the gravity of the situation. Collectively their heartbeats increased when the ECG monitor started squealing.

"Dammit!" Sakura shouted with her palm over his heart, "at this rate we'll lose him."

"What's happening?!" Ten-Ten screamed, panic lining her features.

"I dunno," Sakura responded and Tsunade followed up with, "Maybe a reaction to the double dose of anesthetic!"

"But Sakura said she wasn't sure about that so why give him a double dose?"

Naruto looked at her and softly responded to Ten-Ten's question, "Because he woke up."

Ten-Ten's eyes widened in shock at the revelation. _He woke up? He woke up and I wasn't even here to offer some reassurance, _she thought as she watched the two medical kunoichis attempt to save her husbands life. They were all aware that two minutes had passed and at that moment all members present felt like the world was caving in on the hospital room.

"Sakura we need calcium now!" Tsunade barked and her pupil quickly filled a syringe and injected the calcium solution directly into Neji's bloodstream. Immediately the beeping of the monitor lessened to a slight degree.

"Okay…good!"

"I'm going to administer sodium bicarbonate now Tsunade-sama," and with those words another injection was given. Hinata felt sick to her stomach as she watched Neji's body give a slight lurch.

"DamnnnIT!!! Sakura give him another dose!" Everyone watched as his body relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief when the sound from the monitor started to decrease.

"I never wanted to give him so many drugs," Sakura said and although her tone was business-like, the weariness on her face showed that it was not business as usual.

Seconds ticked by as Tsunade and Sakura continued to use their chakra to work on levels that were not visible to human eyes. Not a sound was heard except that which came from the ECG monitor. As they helped the drugs to restore the body's facilities to normal, the monitor started to beat normally. Finally when all levels appeared to be fine, master and pupil looked up and smiled at each other. Sweat poured off every inch of their body, but they had succeeded.

"How much time do we have left?" Tsunade asked wearily.

"Less than 7 minutes," Jiraiya responded, "Can we proceed now Tsunade?"

"Mm-hmm…he's alright now," she turned weary eyes to Hinata, "Let's go girl."

Hyuuga Hinata's byakuugan flared to life, "kage bunshin no jutsu." The two Hinatas stared at Neji and then at each other, before positioning themselves on either side of his bed. "We're ready!"

Sakura inhaled deeply, "Freeze him!"

"Activate," Jiraiya ordered.

"Tora, Tora, Nezumi, O-ushi, Usagi, O-ushi, Ryu, Tori, Saru, Inu…." Hinata's voice muttered as she went through a series of handseals.

Simultaneously the soft voice of the shadow clone echoed the exact same seal in reverse. No one picked up on that because there were so many to go through.

"We need him near the point of death before they both reach the end," Jiraiya said, "When they both say 'tora' to signify the end, the jutsu has to be done and he should 'die' then."

"I know that!" Sakura muttered, "But his temperature isn't going down fast enough."

Hinata had blocked out all the chatter around her, as she focused on the handseals. At the appointed time she and her clone had to 'inject' their chakra into Neji. If she had to start over the sequence of 175 handseals, she would be run out of time. Sakura and Tsunade stayed out of her way as they piled the ice around Neji's bottom half.

"I'm an idiot!" Tsunade whispered harshly before going over to Naruto and dragging him quickly to the end of the bed. He looked at her in shock. "Ice him."

He responded with a nod and placed his hands on the feet of Neji. Wind blew softly from nowhere and water particles were suspended above Neji's body. Within milliseconds they started to join and a thin film of ice quickly surrounded every section of skin, except his head.

"Not too much yet Naruto," Sakura said, while wondering why they never thought of using their Hokage in the first place.

"We'll give you the signal when to decrease the temperature even more," Tsunade said.

Jiraiya watched Hinata closely, ensuring that every handseal she did was correctly followed by the next. The 175th one fast approached.

"Get ready Tsunade!" he shouted.

"Ohitsuji…"/"Usagi…" was heard from the combined voices

"171," Jiraiya muttered

"Uma…"/"O-ushi…"

"172…"

"Saru…"/"Nezumi"

"173…" Everyone collectively took a deep breath.

"Saru"/ "Tora"

"174…" Everyone collectively held their breaths

"_**TORA!"**_The last word was shouted loudly.

"175…_DO IT!"_

As Jiraiya spoke both Hinatas held up their index and middle fingers. The chakra that emanated from the two digits was bright, blue and magnificent to behold. It swirled like flames from their fingers and brilliantly shone in the way a fluorescent light bulb would. With the briefest of nods to each other, they simultaneously touched the point on Neji's forehead within the centre of the seal and his temple. Their bodies were illuminated in blue light and everyone watched in amazement as all the light seemed to exit their bodies through the tips of their fingers, as the chakra was directed into Neji.

"Lower it Naruto!" Tsunade screamed, and in that moment Neji technically died as his blood was momentarily frozen.

Within his body the optic nerve was about to be severed, however a change in gene XB196A, stopped the acetylcholine from squeezing the nerve to oblivion right on time. As the chakra coursed through his body like electricity, to the outside world his body lit up and with the ice sheath he looked pale blue and very dead. Ten-Ten gasped and hid her face in Lee's shirt. Within moments, all the chakra had emptied itself from Hinata's finger tips and immediately the kage bunshin disappeared and the Hyuuga heiress fell limp. Jiraiya did not hesitate in catching her, while fully ignoring Naruto's piercing gaze.

"Naruto!" Tsuande screamed, "Release him!" The ice immediately disappeared, but Neji still remained blue.

"Shit!" Sakura scowled.

"Heat him up Sakura!"

"I'm working on it Tsunade-sama!" she shouted while she applied heating pads to various parts of his body.

"If we don't heat him back up in 30 seconds he will die," Tsunade said pointedly, "the body can't last much longer than that."

Sakura started moment injecting warm fluid into Neji's blood, while Tsunade used chakra to melt the ice out of his veins and arteries while directing the excess water to his bladder.

_15 seconds_

"He's still too cold," the apprentice said.

_13 seconds_

"Where's the damn heating blanket?!" The master questioned harshly

_11 seconds_

"It's on him!"

_9 seconds_

"Inject more warm fluid!"

_7 seconds_

"Bloody hell…I just did that Master!"

_5 seconds_

"YOSH…it's flowing Sakura!"

_1 second_

"I think we're good now Tsunade-sama."

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

"Umm…that's a good beep right?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura smiled brightly at him, "You bet your ass it is."

Slowly everyone moved toward the bed, and looked at Neji and they all seemed to find tears. He was breathing fine, but more importantly his forehead was bare. Tsunade lowered herself to the ground, with her head resting on the side of the bed. She smiled and looked towards Hinata, expecting to see her in Jiraiya's arms. She shouldn't have been surprised to find Naruto cradling her like one would a child. He stared at Neji's forehead in amazement before turning to look at Hinata.

"You did it girl," he told her sleeping form, "and I'm so proud of you."

Tsunade smiled at the scene before closing her eyes in exhaustion. She was so damn tired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I don't know where I am. _

_Where is this place?_

_It's so white and…purple. Why is it purple? _

"_Nejiiiiiii!!!!" Who are they calling to... "Oi...Neji!"_

_They're looking at me, so I must be Neji._

_Ahhh…I am Neji, and that is…_

"_Let's get ramen Neji! Oi!"_

…_Naruto. Who's that beside him?_

_She has pretty eyes, with no pupils. Hn…weird. I think I know her._

"_Neji-niisan!"_

_I know her and I think I hate her, but I can't find any hate now. So I don't hate her?_

"_Neji…I love you."_

_Who's that?…Beautiful. She's coming towards me too. _

"_Neji, hurry up and come home…I miss you." _

"_I can't come home," I say, "My cage is locked."_

"_Of course it isn't silly," she smiles and I feel lost in her expression, "Look down"_

_I look down and naturally I'm confused. When did I end up in a cage? Strange…hmm…the cage has no base. _

"_How is it I haven't fallen out?"_

"_Cause you need to use your youthful energy to leave Neji-kun," another voice says, "Hinata cut you an opening, now you can leave."_

_I look up in terror at the green person. How on earth is he so green? His face, ears, hair and even eyebrows are green. _

"_You clash with the purple and white," I inform him pointedly while allowing myself to fall out of the cage. I'm not sure what I did to fall out but…oh well, I'm out now. _

"_I'm proud of you Neji," and the voice gives me pause._

_I turn to face him and my eyes cloud with tears._

"_Otou-san."_

"_Yes my son," he says with a smile and I feel warmth course through me, "You have been freed. You have set the stage for a new era and I am so proud of you."_

_I've missed him so much, and his words are not enough. I start running towards him and I'm not sure how old I am but I feel like 4 years old again. The closer I get is the sadder he looks._

"_Don't be sad Father," I call out, "I'm coming."_

_He takes the Hyuuga stance and activates his byakuugan (I'm not sure what that is though). _

_Then…he smiles and starts spinning, _

_I draw closer and he spins faster. Then with one last smile he looks at me and says…_

"_I'm proud of you son but it's not time yet." His kaiten blows me away and I feel my back hit painfully against the wall. _

_Immediately my eyes fly open…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neji…you're awake!"

Neji gasped as Ten-Ten jumped on him. He was completely confused, had no idea where he was and was even more clueless as to why Ten-Ten was clinging to him and sobbing her heart out. He felt strange and just had the oddest dream on the face of the planet. He was also very thirsty and his windpipe was being crushed by his wife's arm.

"Ten-Ten," he choked out, "Please desist from squeezing my neck."

She flew off him quickly with a slight blush, "Sorry love."

He cleared his throat and put a hand to his temple while surveying the hospital room he was in. _Wait…hospital?! _

"Ten-Ten, why am I in the hospital?" She did not respond, only blushed and smiled widely. Neji closed his eyes and suddenly foggy memories started to take shape.

"You hit me," he said pointedly and then frowned, "and I woke up in a strange room with Naruto, Hinata and a bunch of other folks."

He opened his eyes and looked at her intently, "What happened…and why do I feel so funny?"

"Ummm…"

Neji was about to lift his hitai-ite to rub his forehead and then realized it wasn't there. He looked towards Ten-Ten but she only shrugged and smiled even wider. She pointed to the bathroom and he slowly rose from the bed. He figured she was telling him to wash his face or something.

"I feel funny," he muttered as he shuffled to the bathroom, completely missing Ten-Ten's grin.

He ignored the mirror and splashed water on his face. Then he looked up and saw his reflection. He ignored it completely and went back into bed. Ten-Ten watched in shock as he closed his eyes and settled more comfortably on the pillow.

"Neji?" she asked.

"I hate this stupid dream," he muttered, "always haunting me."

Ten-Ten felt her eyes begin to water and she lowered her lips to his cheek. He blinked in shock and stared at her wide-eyed.

"You're not dreaming honey."

With unrivalled speed, Neji shot into the bathroom. He brushed his hair fully away from his face and proceeded to poke at his forehead with his index finger.

"No…" He pulled at the skin.

"No…" He pushed his skin together.

"No," his voice started breaking and he turned in shock to see Ten-Ten nodding furiously at him while tears streamed down her face; the grin still present.

He opened his mouth and closed it again, because he couldn't find the words. Ten-Ten stepped close and embraced him. His tears rolled silently and he did not return her embrace because his hands were still occupied with pulling at the skin of his forehead. Finally she looked at him and removed his hands, marveling at how her stoic Neji suddenly looked like a child. His eyes were still wide in amazement.

Finally he found his voice, "How?"

"Hinata."

Neji lowered himself to the ground, "I feel different," he said again and for a moment he was so filled with emotion that he couldn't go on, "I feel…free…it's weird, and I wish I could explain it, but..."

"You _are_ free Neji."

"When did…?"

"Two days ago."

"Where is she?"

"She's asleep," a male voice responded

Neji looked up to see the source and saw Naruto standing at the door. He wore the traditional robes and hat, and at that moment he never looked more deserving of his title, as far as Neji was concerned. He slowly rose from his position at the door and knelt before his friend.

"Hokage-sama…"

"Oh cut the crap Neji," Naruto said with a smirk and reached out a hand to pull the other shinobi to his feet. Neji accepted and stood before his friend, as the latter stared at his forehead.

"You look alright Neji," Naruto said with a smile, and Neji noted a hint of sadness behind it.

"I feel alright Naruto."

"That's good to hear," Naruto then turned to Ten-Ten still smiling, "How are _you_ doing Ten-Ten, have you cried out all tears yet?"

Ten-Ten sniffed and nodded her head. "I think I'll cry every time I see his forehead."

"Why don't you lie down Ten-Ten?" Neji asked and helped her into the hospital bed.

"I know where you're going Neji," his wife said wearily. "Tell her I say hi."

Neji nodded and inhaled deeply. He could not describe his feelings at present. His body felt odd and he still felt like he was trapped in a dream. He could not help but believe that someone would shake him awake. Everything was surreal. He stood looking at his wife as she slipped into sleep, and would have probably remained in that position if he had not felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and faced Naruto, and noted again that his smile held a hint of sadness.

"Take me to her Naruto."

They walked the halls in silence, each engrossed in their thoughts. However, Naruto had not lifted his hand from Neji's shoulder and to the Hyuuga it was a constant reminder that everything happening was real. Eventually they reached the door of Hinata's temporary room and at that point Naruto removed his hand.

"You can take it from here Neji."

"…"

"Hn," Naruto smirked, "Well your personality seems to be coming back. I have a meeting with the Raikage in a few minutes so I must go."

"The Raikage?" Neji asked in surprise.

"Yeah…we're trying to work out an alliance."

"That's good…." Neji said and Naruto smiled at the lost expression in his eyes.

"Well…take care of her while I'm gone Neji."

Neji sighed and looked at the door, "I don't deserve that honour. My behaviour…"

"…was understandable." Naruto stared at the door one more time before turning to leave.

"Wait!" The Hokage turned his head to see Neji bowing at the waist. "Thank you Naruto."

"I did nothing to deserve your thanks," he faced forward and disappeared

"You did a lot Naruto," Neji said to the empty air, "because without you, Hinata-sama would not have attained such strength."

With another deep breath, he opened the door. Immediately his nostrils were filled with the fragrance of vanilla and lavender and his eyes were assaulted with the sight of far too many purple and white flowers. _Purple and white, _he thought in surprise, _just like the dream. _He turned his attention to the female that rested in the bed to the corner of the room. Sunlight filtered in and caressed her face, which appeared a little too pale for Neji's comfort. He noted grimly, the IV that was attached to her arm and the ECG device that monitored her cardiovascular functions.

Slowly he made his way over and sat in the chair beside his cousin and for a moment he stared. She looked so peaceful. He reached for her hand and grasped it with both palms and using his elbows for support; he rested his head on their joint hands and finally let the silent tears flow. For the moment he could not speak because words were inadequate but his thoughts repeated the question that his mouth would not say…_Thank you, I don't know why you did it. I don't know what you went through to do it, but I thank you. _Much later when Ten-Ten went hunting for her husband, she found him asleep at his cousin's bedside.

"Damn these tears," she muttered as her eyes filled up again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Two damn weeks Baa-Chan!" an angry voice shouted, "Why the hell is she _STILL_ out cold?!"

Everyone loved Naruto when he was happy, hated him when he was annoying and feared him when he was angry. After his outburst the entire room was quiet as all the occupants became suddenly fascinated with their nails, the wall, the ceiling or their shoes. The Hokage stood in front of his desk, still robed in the traditional garb and faced the group of shinobi who stood before him and avoided his eyes. They had all received an official summons to meet with the head of Konohagakure in his office and at that moment they were facing the Hokage and not 'Naruto.' At least he still referred to Tsunade as 'granny', which brought some comfort to the group.

Jiraiya, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Lee and Neji felt very uncomfortable on behalf of Tsunade, who was frowning and glaring at the far wall. Neji wasn't sure why he was there because no one had asked him to be. He heard that there was a meeting and decided to make his presence known.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, "You are being unreasonable!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

Naruto growled ferociously and turned to Shikaku, "Your damn pills were supposed to wear off by now?!"

"Hokage-sama we…" but Naruto ignored him as he whirled on Sakura.

"And you should be able to wake her up!"

"Naruto," Sakura said, "you're not the only one affected by this. Stop acting so selfish!" A pin could have fallen and no one would hear it.

"Selfish?!" Naruto's glare went right through her skin, then his voice lowered. "Do you know how hard it is to go home and she's not there waiting?"

"I'm sorry…this is entirely my fault."

Naruto turned angrily to the one who had spoken, "Don't you dare make Hinata's sacrifice go to waste Neji. She did all, but move mountains to get that seal of your forehead so don't belittle her actions."

"We all did a lot Naruto," Jiraiya said, "and we do understand your frustration, but getting angry and demanding answers to an unknown question is not making anyone feel better."

The blonde-haired shinobi lowered his head. He knew he was being unreasonable, but as the hours ticked by and Hinata showed no signs of improving, he felt like his world was slipping away. He walked around to the front of his desk, lowered himself into his chair and put his head on the table.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this," he muttered softly, but all present still heard the words.

"Hinata would want us to rejoice with Neji in this season," Lee responded, "even as she regains her youthful vigour through sleep. We should all go to her room now and perhaps our combined flames will awaken her from sleep." His statement was punctuated with the flash of his pearly white teeth.

"Not a bad idea," Shikamaru said with a yawn, "not the whole crap about flames and stuff, but we can go check on her instead of standing here as witnesses to Naruto's pity party."

"I'm not having a pity party," was the muffled response.

"No," Sakura added, "you're having a 'scare the living shit out of my friends with killing intent' party"

"Sorry," another muffled response before Naruto lifted his head so everyone could see the strain on his features, "I've been in a horrible mood since I came home from Suna two weeks ago. You're right though…let's go and combine our flames….ugh…our strength in her room."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Poor Ten-Ten has been sitting with Hinata for so long," Sakura said mournfully.

"Yeah but we brought in that nice comfy chair so she'll be fine right?" Lee questioned.

The group was led by Naruto who turned to shush them before opening the door. Everyone stared at Ten-Ten fast asleep in the chair beside an unoccupied bed. Their eyes kept darting from the bed to Ten-Ten while everyone wondered where the main occupant was. They didn't have to wonder long. The noise of the bathroom door opening swung everyone's gaze in that direction. Hinata exited the little wash room in her hospital gown and was entirely oblivious to her audience as she examined her index finger.

"Oh my," she said softly, "at what point did I manage to break a nail?" She looked up from her examination and was shocked to see her husband and friends looking back at her. For a moment she could only stare before a wide smile crossed her face.

"Naruto!" She shouted and within moments she was in his arms hugging him fiercely. Everyone suddenly found their voices as they asked how she felt and what time she had woken up. She ignored all their questions as her eyes searched for a face that was dear to her.

"Where's Neji-niisan?" she asked and her eyes looked fearful as she considered the possibility that she had failed. Her hands gripped her husband's upper arm.

"I'm right here Hinata-sama."

Neji stepped fully into the hospital room and faced his cousin. She released the iron grip she had on Naruto and walked over to meet Neji. Her eyes were trained on the hitai-ite he still wore. Neji nodded at her inquiring gaze and he lowered his head so she could untie the knot at the back of his head. Gently she undid it and held his forehead protector with her right hand. She used her left hand to cup his chin as she gently raised his head. Her soft gasp was barely audible.

"I'm glad," she whispered, while she smoothed away all the hair from his forehead, "I'm so glad."

"Why did you do it Hinata-sama? You could've left well enough alone."

Her smile was gentle and before responding she brought her lips to his forehead and blessed him with a feather-light kiss. "Because as long as you remained within a cage, I could never be fully free."

"When you sealed Nana, I didn't understand." His eyes were slightly moist, "I could not fathom how it is that you would so easily betray me."

"I'm sorry Neji…"

"No…I understand now what you did, although after Ten-Ten explained it to me I felt angry. My freedom came at such a high price. You could have died."

"But I didn't."

"Hell…I could have died."

"But you didn't."

"Hinata-sama…you were brave and stupid," he looked her directly in the eyes, "but your stupidity has forged a path to the freedom many of us have dreamed of. Your stupidity has given us hope and a choice. Each branch member who would like to be free now has that opportunity."

"We'll start with Nana," she told him softly and then added with a slight frown, "_after_ we fine tune the procedure."

Neji smiled at her and replaced his hitai-ite, it still felt odd not wearing it. "I will always be there to aid you Hinata-sama…you only need to show me the path."

"Awww hell no!" Everyone turned to Ten-Ten who had just woken up, "I missed the whole damn reunion!"

Everyone laughed even as they breathed huge sighs of relief. During the merriment Hinata found her way to Naruto who leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Are you alright Naruto?" she whispered, ignoring the loud chatter around them.

"I'm happy Hinata," and his eyes now opened as regarded her with a slight frown. "More importantly, how are you?"

"Oh," Hinata blushed slightly, "I'm so terrific. That nap was really refreshing. I feel ready to take on the world."

"Nap?"

"Oh yes," she smiled happily at him, "You were so worried that I'd be knocked out for long, but after doing the procedure last night and sleeping for a few hours I feel so refreshed." Everyone in the room looked at her in shock and noticing the stares she looked pointedly at them all. "What?"

Naruto laughed loudly and grabbed her into a hug. Then he released her, gave her a loud kiss and hugged her again.

"What is it Naruto?" She was completely perplexed although not minding his show of affection.

Naruto released his hold and gave her a fox-like grin. "My cute little baka…you've been sleeping for two weeks."

"Ehhh?!" Her response was so unladylike that everyone burst out laughing.

**The End…..not really. Go forward to the Epilogue. (hehe) **


	7. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure sat at his desk and purposely avoided even a glance at the mountains of paper that seemed to constantly grow. His predecessor ignored them and drank sake, but this Hokage ignored them for an even better reason…

"Ramen-sama, I won't tell anyone if you don't." He grinned mischievously as he slurped some more noodles.

He had sent KB Naruto to Ichiraku for take-out and after fighting with each other and using his wind-scythe on the stubborn clone who wanted all the ramen, Naruto was able to relax and enjoy the finer delicacies of life. He snickered as he reached for a piece of barbequed pork, all the while thinking of how happy his stomach was going to be. Life couldn't have been better (except for the bloody paperwork), he had regained his cheerful mood now that one week had passed since his wife woke up, Neji was back to 'normal', and Gaara was visiting that afternoon. It was almost time for the Kazekage to arrive and Naruto just wanted to savour his ramen one more time before Gaara tortured him with a dull policy meeting. He held up his spoon that contained the delicious soup and brought it closer to his mouth…

"Hokage-sama."

"Shit!" The soup went right down his robe, and Naruto frowned at the ANBU who had suddenly appeared. "I was busy Haseo!"

"I can see that Hokage-sama," his aide responded, smiling widely beneath his mask, "all that paperwork has lessened since last night."

"Shut up, I don't want Shikamaru to get wind of this," he dabbed at the stain on his robe, "what news do you bring anyway, and it better be good?"

"Your wife's cousin's wife is about to give birth."

"My wife's…cousin's…" Naruto's looked slightly confused and Haseo groaned inwardly.

"Ten-Ten, Hokage-sama."

"Right…I knew that of course," he scratched the back of his head, "What about her?"

"Hokage-sama…she's having a child!"

Naruto grinned at him, "Yeah…she's pregnant!"

"For God's sake sir…the baby is about to remove itself from her uterus!"

Naruto stood up in shock, "Don't they only have babies at night?! It's in the afternoon…this is much less dramatic! Haseo…?!" There was no ANBU in sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dammit!!!!" Ten-Ten shouted, "Sakura you never told me it would be this……arghhhh….pain_FUL_!"

"Did I have to?"

"Yes!" Ten-Ten barked, panting heavily as they wheeled her into the delivery room. Her contractions had started four hours ago and as they became closer she eventually allowed herself to be carried to the hospital. Neji and Hinata ran along side her stretcher as they made their way to the room. Neji's palms were actually sweating and he was nervous and excited at the thought that in a little while he would be a father.

"OH KAMI!!!!!!"

"Just continue breathing Ten-Ten," Hinata prodded.

"Why the hell would I stop Baka?!"

"Ummm…well…I actually meant…whatever…sorry," Hinata looked at her helplessly and sighed, "I don't know what to say."

"You…_[pant…_being…_[pant…_here…_[pant…_is…_[pant…_arghhh…_[pant…_enough…_[pant…_so _don't_…_[pant…_shit…_[pant…_argh…_[pant…_speak!"

They arrived in the delivery room and Sakura shooed Hinata away from Ten-Ten, while Neji remained at his wife's side, tightly gripping her hand. He watched Sakura's head disappear at the foot of the bed and at that moment he didn't feel like a jounin who had seen countless scenes. He really did not want to witness the birthing process and the thought of what Sakura was doing made it really hard for him to keep down the damn instant ramen he had for breakfast.

"Nejiiiiiiiiii!"

"I'm here Ten-Ten."

"You ain't ever coming near me again!"

"…"

"Arghhhh….answer dammit!"

"Ten-Ten, I was not aware it was a question." _Now I know what Hinata-sama felt like_, Neji thought. _I don't know what she wants me to say. _

"Baka!" Ten-Ten growled at him.

"Okay you're not dilated enough as yet," Sakura stated professionally.

"Oh no, I'm feeling too much pain right now, so you better get this baby out of me!" A kunai flew into the wall behind Sakura.

"Ten-Ten," Sakura reprimanded, "I told you _no _weapons!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto arrived as Ten-Ten was pushing, and after sneaking into the room, he got a glimpse of the process and snuck back out. He felt nauseous and leaned against the door with his eyes closed. _I'm a shinobi, I'm a shinobi, I'm a shinobi _he chanted to himself.

"Ha! Hokage-sama is scared." Naruto recognized the voice immediately.

"Shut up Kiba."

"Hey…I brought chips for the new baby," another voice added.

"Choji…you eat too damn much."

"But Ino, it's for the baby!"

"The child can be likened to a lepidopteran, after exiting his cocoon, he will require foods rich in nutrients, hence the chips will not be a recommended choice."

Naruto smiled and opened his eyes, "Wise words Shino. I don't know what a lepido is but the words sound wise."

All the former rookies had gathered in the waiting room, as well as other well-wishers and family members (in other words a lot of Hyuugas). It was good to see that much support and Naruto only wondered briefly how they all happened to be off missions. He filed that thought away to look into later.

"Aren't you going back in Naruto nii-san?"

Naruto inhaled deeply, "Konohamaru. I am a man and I will go in."

"Suuu-re," the cheeky teenager said.

Naruto responded by pushing the door open and stepping quietly inside. His timing was perfect and he watched Sakura fully remove the child from a gasping Ten-Ten. She proceeded to wipe off the amniotic fluid that stuck to the now wailing babe, and after snipping the umbilical chord, turned to face Neji.

Neji's hand felt non-operational after Ten-Ten squeezed the life out of it. So when Sakura smiled at him and held out the child, his hands refused to move. His wife tiredly motioned for Sakura to draw closer with the babe, while she levelled a deadly glare at her husband. Tenderly Ten-Ten took hold of the wailing bundle and the first thing she did was to part the blanket Sakura had used as covering; time to see what gender the baby was. Neji remained frozen in his position but his eyes followed every action and widened when the blanket was pulled away.

"It's a girl," he said softly and smiled at his wife, "So you were right after all."

"Disappointed Neji?"

"Never."

They both stared at the little girl who still continued crying. Ten-Ten counted her toes while Neji counted her fingers and they both marvelled at her thick black hair. By the time they had finished examining her features the small room was filled with half of the Hyuuga compound and over a dozen friends.

"Get out!" Sakura barked, and everyone gave one last longing look before going outside. Only Naruto and Hinata remained.

Neji watched as his little girl finally started to open her eyes and then he stumbled back in shock.

"What is it Neji?" Hinata asked.

Neji gulped, "She has…she has…No, it's impossible really."

Ten-Ten smirked at him, "What's impossible?"

"The genetic make-up of a Hyuuga…the divine kekkei-genkai…the dominant blood."

"What of it Nei?!" Ten-Ten asked.

Hinata edged closer and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. The little girl had the byakuugan in one eye, while the other pupil was brown. She never thought such a thing was possible. Neji was still muttering and Hinata picked up on the words 'impossible', 'absurd', 'divine' and 'the kaiten will be incomplete.' Ten-Ten smirked some more at him before winking at Naruto. Hinata turned to see her husband fighting back laughter.

"Ha!" he shouted, "Neji is so freaked out he doesn't even notice."

"Alright Naruto," Sakura said sternly, "You and Ten-Ten have had your fun…_kai_."

Neji blinked in amazement when he realized that it was all a genjutsu. He moved closer to his daughter and noted with relief that both eyes were pearly white. He then glared at Ten-Ten who only pointed a finger at Naruto.

"It was all his idea," she said, "after I told him about our ongoing argument he came up with the plan."

"Did you know about it Hinata-sama?" Neji demanded.

"Not at all Neji-niisan…not at all," and Hinata joined her husband in laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day many visitors filtered in and out of the room; everyone baring gifts. Sai who had just returned from a mission made a beautiful sketch of the couple with their child, Naruto gave a pack of instant ramen that earned him a glare from Neji. Choji gave chips, Ino gave flowers, the Naras gave deer ointment, the Aburames gave an ant farm and the Inuzakas gave a puppy, which Ten-Ten told them to keep for 10 years before they give it back. Gaara created a sand castle in the corner of the room, Kankuro made a doll and Temari gave the couple a miniature fan. By the end of the day the hospital room was lined with numerous gifts and the happy couple was grateful for each one, even those that seemed to be given in jest. By the third day Ten-Ten was released and the couple went home with their new family member.

Stepping inside their home, both Ten-Ten and Neji paused in shock. Their home had been completely renovated and a large banner stretched from one corner to the next, displaying in pink – "Welcome Home Baby Hyuuga." Beneath the banner were all members of the newly named 'Seal Council' along with Hiashi and Hanabi.

"Welcome home Neji-niisan, Ten-Ten-san and Baby-chan," Hinata said while bowing slightly.

"When did you all do this?" Neji asked, noting that all the walls were mended and a brand new chair had replaced the kunai-infested one.

"While you were at the hospital Neji-niisan," his cousin responded and he smiled in gratitude. Looking at the faces of those who were involved in releasing him from an emotional prison, he was filled with gratitude that could not be expressed.

"Thank you…all of you," and everyone knew that his words went beyond just gratitude for a newly decorated room.

"What's the baby's name?" Sakura asked and everyone moved to stare at the small girl who slept in her mother's arms.

"Hinata," both parents responded and the Hyuuga leader gasped in surprise.

"Really?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Uh-huh," Ten-Ten asserted, "we figured that with all the pain you put us through in the last month, the name was fitting."

Naruto scrunched up his face, "Won't we get confused calling them both?"

"Hinata-sama is Hinata-sama," Neji said pointedly, "and Hina-chan is Hina-chan."

"Kawaiii," Tsunade said with a huge smile, "Hina-chan sounds so cute."

"There's something else," Ten-Ten said while moving to sit the new chair, "we want all persons who were apart of the 'Seal Council' who met in Jiraiya's living room to be god-parents."

"Umm…isn't that a lot?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

"Nope," Ten-Ten grinned at him, "it's perfect."

"We are honoured," Shikaku responded with a bow, "I will treat Hina-chan as the grand daughter I'm still _waiting _to have."

"Oh man…come off it dad," his son sighed and closed his eyes, "you're asking for something far too _troublesome_."

"It feels like I have a grand-daughter and not a grand-niece," Hiashi said with a smile while looking at Neji, "Your father would have been very proud at the beautiful life you have created." Neji smiled in response as he accepted his uncle's words.

"Hokage-sama." The sudden appearance of an ANBU shinobi gave everyone pause.

"What report have you?" Naruto asked, and his aide held out a scroll, "A message?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, it does not seem to bring highly important news that affect the village, but it does appear important nonetheless."

"Thank you," Naruto responded and the ANBU disappeared. Everyone in the room watched as he opened the message, scanned through its contents, smirked and scanned through it again.

"What news Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Neji I am glad that I have fulfilled the promise I made to you 13 years ago," Naruto said while looking directly into the pale eyes of his friend, "and although we still have to deal with what the Hyuuga council's reaction will be when they eventually find out, I can assure you that Hinata and I will not go back on our word."

"That is right," Hinata said and moved to join hands with her husband.

Naruto then turned to stare into the green eyes of his former team-mate. "Haruno Sakura."

"Hai."

"I made the promise of a lifetime, and I am pleased that on this day when I can declare one promise fulfilled," he held out the small scroll to her, "I can also fulfil another one that I made."

Sakura gasped in shock and reached slowly for the item he held, "Is it really…?"

"Read it."

Sakura scanned through the contents as tears filled her eyes and then read it aloud.

"_Oi Dobe, _

_You were right when you told me 6 years ago that I can not rebuild a Konoha clan outside of Konoha. I still say 'whatever'. Anyway I'm planning to revisit the Uchiha grounds so you can prepare whoever the hell you want to capture me _after _I'm done. I hate to admit it to a baka like you, but you were right about another thing…I'm tired of wandering. _

_Uchiha" _

"Wow," Lee said eventually breaking the silence that had descended, "What are you going to do with him?"

Naruto rubbed his forehead, "I have no idea. The bastard can't just waltz in here after betraying the village."

"Just about everyone hates his guts," Hanabi stated.

"Rightfully so too," Shikaku added.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled, "It'll be fun to put him through hell."

"Can we trust him Naruto?" Jiraiya asked seriously.

"Of course," and Naruto looked at Sakura who still seemed to be in a daze. Her heart had never given up on Sasuke. "Even if he won't admit it, he did help out in that whole Akatsuki mess."

"And yet he didn't return to the village after defeating Itachi," Shikamaru pointed out.

"I can't explain how the bastard's mind works," Naruto shrugged helplessly, "but I'm not going to deny him re-entry. I still consider him to be the brother of my heart."

The sudden fussing of Hina-chan brought everyone's eyes to the little girl who looked around curiously. Her little white eyes struggled to take in everything around her before she opened her mouth and wailed.

"Someone's hungry," Ten-Ten stated and left the room in order to feed the baby privately.

"You can feed out here Ten-Ten," Jiraiya called out and immediately regretted it as someone's gentle fist blew him to the far corner of the room. Neji's byakuugan deactivated when he noted that the sannin was out cold.

Hinata smiled and headed for the kitchen, "I'll make some green tea. Everyone please relax and let's not talk about betrayals or anything sordid for today. It's a happy day and everything else will eventually sort itself out."

Everyone nodded in agreement and the conversation turned to whether or not Hina-chan would master the kaiten on her own or perhaps she would ignore the byakuugan and become a weapons mistress. Hinata walked away chuckling at Neji's look of horror at the mere suggestion that the byakuugan be ignored. She started preparing the tea as her mind went back to the events of the past month. It had started with a hasty decision in bed one morning and eventually ballooned into uncertainty, pain and distress, before eventually ending in laughter and smiles. She had not told anyone of the argument she had with Hyuuga Hikurashi two nights ago and the way he threatened to force her out of her position as leader of the clan. She also decided to let it remain a secret, the manner in which she had threatened him in turn and chased him out of her home with her byakuugan in full force. He would not dare to question her authority again.

She stacked the tea cups on a tray and for a moment breathed in the fresh scent of brewed green tea. She felt proud that her cousin was pleased with the sacrifice she had made, and she was comforted that all went well when he had received her **gift**.

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**Wow…that epilogue was a bitch to write but I love it. I love this story and feel a little sad that it's done. **

**Anyway…I thank everyone who read this story through to its end. I hope that the pleasure I had in writing it was felt in each chapter. I'm not paid with money to write fanfiction, but the pleasure I feel knowing that my story was read and enjoyed far outweighs any payment I could ever receive. So even if you do not leave a review…I thank you. smiles**

**I apologise for any grammatical/typo errors (I personally hate them) which may have presented themselves at any point in time. My beta-reader was available for like 2 chapters and then she disappeared. **

**I would like to do a prequel but after reading the sad chapter 382 that came out last week, I don't think it's possible tears. Don't count on a sequel…that will never happen. I already have a few one-shots boxing around in my head, so if anyone is interested they can look out for those. **

**Anyway…PM me if anyone needs clarification on any points in the story. I hope I tied up all loose ends. **

**Ja ne. Thanks again ******


End file.
